Mr Shikamaru, Vampyre
by Hello Kitty cute
Summary: Tak akan ada yang menduga kalau pemuda pemalas tak layak hidup itu merupakan seorang pangeran vampire yang memiliki kekuatan dahsyat. My first fic. RnR? Multi Genre.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer :** **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mr. Shikamaru, Vampyre © Hello Kitty Cute**

**Summary : Tak akan ada yang menduga kalau pemuda pemalas tak layak hidup itu merupakan seorang pangeran vampire yang memiliki kekuatan dahsyat. **

**Warning : Typo's, OOC, AU, dan lainnya.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Mr. Shikamaru, Vampyre  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Prolog**

**.  
**

Aku lahir pada malam bulan purnama, saat penghalang antara dua dunia menjadi setipis bisikan dan saat kabut malam menghiasi langit yang entah kenapa tampak enggan menutupi pendar sang rembulan. Sepanjang malam ibuku berjuang keras—dengan dibantu oleh nenekku. Dan saat dia akhirnya melahirkanku ke dunia ini, nenekku membungkuk di atasku, jemarinya yang sudah keriput itu mulai menyusuri tubuh mungilku yang masih diliputi oleh darah.

"Kenapa?" ibuku terengah-engah, mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh nenekku padaku. "Ada yang salah?"

Nenekku menjawab, suaranya terdengar kuat dan penuh kemenangan. "Putramu akan menjadi yang paling kuat. Dia akan menjadi lentera bagi keluarga Nara dan membalaskan dendam Shikaku," Ibuku tersenyum mendengar penuturan nenekku. Ia menatapku dengan penuh harap.

Ibu dan nenekku bilang aku tidak pernah menangis ketika lahir, tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara, melainkan membuka mataku dengan tiba-tiba dan memperhatikan mereka dengan sebuah tatapan yang tenang dan damai. "Seolah-olah anak ini telah melihat begitu banyak hal," ibuku berbisik, menyentuh jari-jari tanganku kemudian menyentuh wajahku.

Merepotkan, kalaupun aku sudah melihat sesuatu, aku sudah lama lupa dengan apa yang kulihat itu, dan alasan yang membuat nenekku membuat pernyataan itu, juga sudah terlupakan semua. Atau tidak terlupakan, tapi jelas-jelas terkesampingkan.

Kisah itu diceritakan berkali-kali dengan antusiasme tinggi sampai ulang tahunku yang kedelapan. Kemudian, ibu dan nenekku akan bernyanyi sambil menyalakan delapan lilin di atas kue ulang tahunku, lalu keduanya mengamatiku lekat-lekat.

Dan apa yang kulakukan waktu itu?

Aku hanya menguap lebar, membalas tatapan penuh harap keduanya dengan malas seraya bergumam merepotkan. Merepotkan. Entah kenapa satu kata itu selalu menghiasi bibirku? Satu kata yang mampu membuat ibu dan nenekku saling pandang lalu menghela nafas perlahan.

Bahkan saat ini, sampai usiaku menginjak delapan belas tahun, aku masih dapat melihat tatapan yang sama yang selalu ibu dan nenekku berikan kepadaku dan aku langsung tahu kalau mereka sedang merenungkan bagaimana mereka bisa kehilangan anak yang dulunya dijanjikan akan sangat kuat.

Aku terlahir dari keluarga vampire, sebuah keluarga vampire bangsawan yang memiliki kekuasaan tertinggi dalam dunia vampire—Nara. _Well_, bisa dibilang aku adalah pangeran vampire. Kedengarannya merepotkan kan? Ya, memang.

Ayahku—Shikaku Nara—dibunuh oleh seorang vampire yang aku pun tak tahu dia siapa. Yang pasti dia sekarang ini berada di kastil Alps—rumah keluargaku. Ibu dan nenekku berharap aku bisa membalaskan dendam ayahku dan menjaga agar garis keturunan Nara tidak putus. Tapi siapa sangka kalau sang lentera yang dulunya dibilang akan menjadi yang terkuat malah tumbuh menjadi pemuda pemalas tak layak hidup yang selalu menggumamkan merepotkan, dan yang lebih buruknya tanpa adanya kekuatan vampire. Tidak ada sama sekali. Tidak satu tetes pun, tidak setengah tetes pun, bahkan seperempat dari setengahnya tetes darah vampire mengalir melewati nadiku yang rupanya sangat biasa ini.

Dan aku sangat yakin kalau semua yang diucapkan oleh nenekku dulu adalah keliru. Ya, menyedihkan memang. Sempat terpikir dalam otakku kalau aku ini anak pungut—karena ayah dan ibu vampire, masa anaknya enggak. Bahkan mengeluarkan taring saja tidak bisa. Memalukan!—tapi semua itu ku tepis, karena secara fisik aku sangat mirip dengan ayahku.

Sudahlah, sekarang ini ibu dan nenekku mulai melupakan kehidupan mereka dulu dan juga melupakan dendam mereka. Kami sekeluarga hidup tenang sebagai manusia dan menyembunyikan jati diri.

**TBC...**

**.**

**Hore!**

**Akhirnya fic pertamaku jadi.**

**Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan. Maklum newbie.**

**silahkan dinikmati, ini baru prolog.**

**kalau dapat tanggapan bagus, akan kulanjutkan.**

**silahkan tinggal review.**

**saran, kritik dan lainnya kuterima dengan tangan terbuka.**


	2. 1

**Disclaimer :** **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mr. Shikamaru, Vampyre © Hello Kitty Cute**

**Summary : Tak akan ada yang menduga kalau pemuda pemalas tak layak hidup itu merupakan seorang pangeran vampire yang memiliki kekuatan dahsyat. **

**Warning : DLDR, Typo's, OOC, AU, dan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Mr. Shikamaru, Vampyre**

**.**

**.**

Tetes-tetes hujan yang besar memukul-mukul seluruh lengan dan kakiku di sepanjang kota saat aku pulang dengan sepeda. Kakiku mengayuh pedal sepeda, cahaya jalan tertangkap dan terpantul dari lampu sepedaku. Satu atau dua kali mobil menderu melewatiku, dengan suara raungannya mengalahkan suara musik. Aku menelan ludah, mengayuh dengan lebih cepat, hingga aku mencapai bagian jalan kota terakhir yang mengarah ke rumah.

Aku memutar bola mata. Membayangkan kalau kekuatan vampire ku ada, aku pasti tak akan susah-susah mengayuh sepeda untuk kembali ke rumah. Tinggal lompat dan berlari, dalam hitungan menit aku pasti sudah tidur tenang di kamarku. Yang lebih sialnya, aku malah memiliki pantangan vampire keluargaku—tak bisa terkena matahari. Akibatnya aku harus pergi subuh dan menunggu malam dulu agar bisa pulang—merepotkan.

Ya, memang benar-benar sangat merepotkan. Sekolahku mulai pukul delapan, dan aku sudah pergi dari rumah pukul tiga dini hari. Lalu, jam pulangku dari sekolah adalah pukul dua belas. Tapi aku kembali ke rumah pukul sepuluh malam. Bayangkan betapa bosannya aku menunggu malam—sebuah kegiatan rutin yang kulakukan dari SD.

Tapi sekarang aku bersyukur karena semua kegiatan rutin yang merepotkan itu tak akan pernah kulakukan lagi. Karena tadi adalah acara pelulusan SMA, dan aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik—aku memang jenius, kata orang begitu. Meski begitu, tak ada yang patut aku banggakan, ibu dan nenekku tetap tak bisa hadir untuk melihat keberhasilanku ini. Itu semua karena pantangan keluargaku. Merepotkan.

Kalian lihat sebuah kotak di belakangku? Ya, kotak itu berisi piala dan piagamku. Setidaknya kedua benda mati yang selalu aku dapatkan dari SD sampai sekarang ini bisa menggantikan keinginan ibu dan nenekku untuk datang dalam setiap acara kenaikkan kelas dan pelulusan ku. Dua benda mati yang membuktikan kalau aku adalah siswa yang pintar dan baik di sekolah—padahal aslinya aku selalu tidur dan sering membolos pelajaran sekolah. Beruntungnya aku memiliki sebuah otak yang terlampau jenius ini, tanpa harus belajar, aku sudah bisa menjawab semua soal-soal merepotkan itu. Ah, lupakan.

Aku menyentak dan mengguncangkan sepeda ke atas jalan mobil di halaman, melakukan usaha terbaikku untuk menghindari lubang-lubang jalan yang banyak, yang tampaknya tambah berlipat ganda setiap kali aku berkendara pulang.

Roda depan sepedaku menukik ke dalam lubang tanah yang lebar, dan aku berani bersumpah kalau lubang itu tidak ada disana subuh ini, dan gigi belakang sepedaku saling bergemeletuk. Aku membelok dengan kacau, berusaha untuk mengerem, kemudian—_brak!_—aku bertubrukan dengan sesuatu yang sangat kokoh. Dan berbentuk manusia.

Menit selanjutnya aku terjatuh dan kami berdua tergeletak di atas tanah, dan dengan tepat waktu, aku mengempaskan satu lenganku ke atas dan menghentikan sepedaku sebelum roboh di atas kami.

"Oh! Aku benar-benar—" Aku mulai bicara, tepat saat sebuah suara wanita yang terdengar jengkel menyelaku.

"Mungkin kau bisa melihat kemana kau akan melaju?"

Ketidakadilan dari perkataan itu menyengatku, dan sebelum aku bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri, dia kembali berkata dengan jengkel. "Apa kau bisa melihat dimana kini kau sedang berada?"

Dengan terlambat, aku tersadar kalau aku dalam posisi menindih wanita itu, dengan buru-buru aku segera bangkit dan mengulurkan tanganku padanya, tapi dengan kasar tanganku di tepisnya. Dia bangkit perlahan diiringi dengan rintihan kesakitannya.

"Sini," kataku. "Biar aku—"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri," bahu kami bertubrukan saat aku berusaha membantunya.

"Maaf," aku berseru saat kulihat sosoknya berjalan menjauh dengan terseok-seok. Tapi tampaknya ia tak perduli, ia terus berjalan tanpa menoleh. Aku merasa bersalah, aku harus mengobati wanita itu sebagai permintaan maaf.

Roda depan sepedaku masih berputar-putar saat aku menggapai sepedaku. Dengan segera aku berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Sepedaku membuat sedikit suara ber-_klik-klik _yang tidak mungkin baik-baik saja. Dan tepat saat itu, aku baru ingat akan piala dan piagamku.

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" pertanyaan bernada jengkel itu membuatku sadar ada yang lebih penting daripada mengurusi dua benda mati yang nyatanya sudah bertumpuk di rumahku. Lagipula, dua benda itu pasti sudah hancur.

"Itu rumahku," tunjukku pada sebuah rumah kayu yang dipenuhi oleh pohon pinus. "Aku akan mengobatimu sebagai permintaan maafku."

Wanita itu terdiam, mungkin menimbang-nimbang tawaranku. Sepuluh detik kemudian, ia mengangguk lalu berjalan ke rumahku dengan aku di belakangnya.

Saat kami mencapai serambi, aku menyandarkan sepedaku ke jeruji pagar, menoleh padanya, dan membuka mulutku untuk mengatakan sesuatu seperti _maafkan aku. __Silahkan masuk_, tapi kata-kata itu tertelan lagi ke dalam tenggorokanku.

Wanita yang berdiri di sampingku tak dapat disangkal berwajah cantik. Dia memiliki rambut pirang pucat yang disanggul rendah, mata hijau, dan wajah tirus. Dan yang lebih mencengangkanku adalah penampilannya. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun pengantin. Gaun pengantin? Eh? Jangan bilang kalau wanita yang baru saja kutabrak ini adalah seorang pengantin wanita yang kabur dari pernikahannya.

"Hei, bocah!" panggilan lantang bernada sinis itu menamparku dari keterpanaan. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

Aku mendengus kesal lalu menghela nafas. Dia memanggilku bocah pasti karena seragam SMA-ku. Tanpa memperdulikan lagi sosok wanita bergaun pengantin—yang kini penampilannya terlihat sangat berantakan—itu, aku mengetuk pintu perlahan. "Aku pulang," seruku malas.

Pintu kayu itu berderit pelan, menampilkan sosok ibuku. "Kenapa kau terlambat? Kau membuat ibu dan nenek khawatir. Bagaimana acara kelulusanmu tadi?"

Aku melirik arlojiku, sudah pukul sebelas malam ternyata. Aku telat sejam dari jam biasa ku pulang. Ini semua gara-gara insiden tadi. Aku menoleh pada wanita pengantin itu, yang kini ternyata tengah memperhatikanku, tepatnya mendengarkan percakapan singkatku dan ibuku—dengan tatapan bosan.

"Tolong obati dia bu," ibuku mengikuti arah pandangku. Dan tiga detik kemudian, terdengar teriakan histeris dari ibuku.

**.**

"Ini," ibuku menyodorkan sebuah pakaian pada wanita pengantin berambut pirang itu. Luka memar dan gores di tubuhnya sudah diobati oleh nenekku. Sepeninggal wanita itu untuk berganti pakaian, ibuku langsung mendekatiku dan kembali mengintrogasiku.

"Apa benar semua yang kau ceritakan tadi? Kalian memang belum menikah kan?"

Aku kembali menghela nafas perlahan. Malas sekali untuk mengulang-ulang ceritaku untuk yang keenam kalinya. Aku berjalan pelan ke perapian, menikmati panas api yang menjalar perlahan ke tubuhku.

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dia bu. Dia itu hanya wanita yang kutabrak tanpa sengaja. Aku juga baru sadar kalau ia mengenakan gaun pengantin ketika sampai dirumah. Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalnya bu. Dan, aku masih delapan belas tahun bu, terlalu cepat untukku menikah. Merepotkan."

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka pelan. Wanita itu berdiri di depan pintu sambil menatap aku dan ibuku intens. "Maaf karena sudah membuat nyonya salah paham. Semua cerita yang diceritakan oleh putramu adalah benar. Aku dan putramu sama sekali tidak saling mengenal. Hanya sebuah pertemuan akibat insiden kecil," ujarnya sopan.

"Jangan berdiri terus disana. Kemarilah," ajak ibuku lembut pada wanita pirang itu untuk mendekat ke perapian.

"Nama ku Temari. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah pernikahanku, tapi aku malah kabur. Ah, bukan. Tepatnya calon suamiku yang kabur—" Aku, ibu, dan nenekku hanya mampu terkejut mendengar ceritanya, tak ada yang berniat bertanya ataupun menyela.

"Bolehkah aku beristirahat?" meski sedikit kecewa dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Temari selanjutnya, ibu ku berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kamarku—membuatku menghela nafas bosan, terpaksa aku tidur di ruang keluarga.

**.**

Bulan lolos dari sebuah rintangan awan-awan, dan cahaya peraknya yang lembut menyelimuti pohon-pohon di sekelilingku. Aku terduduk dalam diam, menikmati pemandangan malam. Ibu dan nenekku sudah lama terlelap, apalagi Temari. Wanita pirang itu pasti sudah melanglang buana di alam mimpinya.

Temari. Seperti ada yang aneh pada wanita itu. Ia tampak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dari ceritanya tadi, calon suaminya kabur dari pernikahannya. Kenapa tampak seperti tak masuk akal? Hanya pria bodoh yang mau meninggalkan wanita secantik dia.

Untuk sesaat aku tercenung akan isi pikiranku. Apakah aku termasuk pria pintar yang tak akan meninggalkan anugerah yang telah diberikan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa padaku?

"Malam yang indah bukan?" aku terlonjak dari dudukku, ketika kusadari sosok wanita yang mengisi pikiranku itu ternyata sudah duduk di sebelahku, sambil irisnya yang hijau pekat itu memandang intens pada bulan.

Dan, yang kulakukan hanya diam. Terpaku menatap wajahnya yang putih merona itu. Entah kenapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang bergejolak hebat, sebuah hasrat yang aku sendiri pun tak tahu apa itu. Dapat kurasakan aliran darahnya yang memompa dengan teratur, dan betapa segarnya cairan merah pekat itu.

Aku tersentak dengan semua pikiranku. Bukankah semua itu adalah naluri vampire?

Ketika aku sedang sibuk dengan pikiran anehku yang terasa sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat dan lebih merepotkan dari biasanya, rasa hangat menjalar ke pipiku yang sedingin es—ya, meski kekuatan vampire ku tak muncul, aku tetaplah seorang vampire yang memiliki fisik dan pantangan mereka.

"Kulit yang pucat dan sedingin es ini," iris grey-ku membola mendengar penuturan Temari. Iris kami beradu, dan aku hanya mampu terdiam dengan ekspresi yang mungkin baru kali ini terukir di wajahku.

**...**

_Dari kejauhan dapat kulihat kobaran api yang diselebungi oleh asap hitam yang menggumpal, membumbung tinggi ke langit kelam. Aku berlari menjauhi hutan dan menuju bukit. Lariku terhenti ketika melihat para penduduk desa tengah melempari kayu dan panah api ke sebuah kastil. Api itu kian besar. Dari tempatku berdiri yang mungkin berjarak dua puluh meter dari kastil, dapat kulihat bangsaku—vampire pria dan wanita—dan dua manusia—pria dan wanita—yang dibantai dengan kejam, jantung keduanya ditusuk berulang-ulang dengan belati perak sampai hancur bergelimangan darah._

_Aku ingin mendekat, mungkin saja aku bisa memanfaatkan situasi yang kacau ini—menculik salah satu penduduk desa lalu menghisap darahnya sampai habis. Tapi perhatianku malah tersita dengan seorang gadis yang tengah berlari keluar dari kastil dengan ketakutan sambil menggandeng dua orang anak laki-laki. Lima orang penduduk desa mengejar gadis itu, tiba-tiba kaki gadis berambut pirang itu tersandung batu, ia pun tersungkur bersama kedua bocah berambut hitam dan merah itu. Bisa kudengar perkataan lirih dari gadis belia itu, **Gaara, Kankuro, larilah. Kakak janji akan menyusul kalian. Larilah sejauh mungkin dan jangan pernah menoleh ke belakang. Kakak menyayangi kalian.** Dengan tersedu-sedu, kedua bocah itu berlari sejauh mungkin tanpa menoleh ke belakang, tak melihat wajah kesakitan sang kakak ketika sebuah panah melesat menembus jantungnya._

_Darah segar mengucur dengan deras, membanjiri tubuhnya dan rerumputan yang menjadi alasnya. Ketika aku hendak menghampiri jasad tanpa jiwa itu, beberapa anak panah berapi melesat ke arahku—sial. Dengan terpaksa aku pergi meninggalkan calon santapanku itu._

**...**

Temari bingung melihat Shikamaru yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahnya, batinnya pelan sambil meraba-raba wajahnya.

"Hei," panggil Temari pelan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke wajah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersentak, pemuda itu langsung berdiri lalu masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa berkata-kata, membuat Temari yang sudah bingung menjadi sangat kebingungan.

"Mungkin dia sakit, badannya pucat dan sangat dingin. Pasti karena kehujanan tadi," gumam Temari pelan sambil iris hijau pekatnya kembali memandangi bulan yang kini tertutupi oleh kabut.

Ia menghela nafas pelan, "Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibu sekarang? Mereka pasti sangat malu dengan kelakuanku ini. Putri tunggalnya kabur dari pernikahan untuk yang ke lima kalinya."

Tawa kecil atau yang lebih tepatnya mengejek itu keluar dari bibirnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Dari dulu sampai sekarang, pernikahanku selalu gagal. Sasori, Kakashi, Izumo, Deidara, dan yang terakhir Itachi...," ada jeda ketika sebuah helaan nafas meluncur dari bibirnya. "Aku mencintai mereka, tapi kenapa aku malah kabur ketika akan mengikat janji suci dengan mereka? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku? Apa aku ini gila? Atau aku memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup sendirian. Ya, Tuhan, Aku sudah 28 tahun, sebentar lagi 30. Aku tidak mau jadi perawan tua, dan hidup sendirian," keluh Temari putus asa, tapi yang anehnya ia sama sekali tak menangis. Seolah-olah yang dikeluhkannya hanyalah candaan biasa, karena tiba-tiba ia mengedikkan bahu lalu berdiri dan masuk kedalam rumah.

_Blam_—setelah menutup pintu, Temari mendapati sosok Shikamaru yang duduk sambil menghadap ke perapian. Tampaknya pemuda itu tengah merenung. Temari ingin bertanya, tapi niat itu diurungkannya. Ia langsung menuju kamar untuk beristirahat.

Shikamaru menoleh pada pintu kamarnya yang baru saja menutup. Wajahnya tampak frustasi. "Apa yang baru saja kulihat tadi? Khayalan kah? Tapi semuanya tampak nyata. Siapa Temari sebenarnya? Kenapa di pengelihatanku tadi, ia terbunuh di depan mataku? Ya, Tuhan... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan kenapa aku malah berwujud sebagai vampire sempurna? Mungkinkah yang kulihat tadi—_Arghhh!_ Merepotkan!"

Shikamaru menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa lalu memejamkan matanya. Lebih baik tidur daripada memikirkan hal yang merepotkan.

**.**

Terlihat kabut lembut dan matahari yang tertutup awan di pagi hari. Temari menarik tirai jendela untuk melihat pemandangan pohon pinus yang mengitari rumah yang sekarang ia tinggali. Sebuah rumah yang terletak di sudut kota Inggris, jauh dari keramaian kota. Ia membuka jendela, udara sejuk nan alami merasuk ke raganya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin pagi.

Di tempat ini, orang tuanya tak akan menemukannya. Beruntung ia bertemu dengan keluarga Shikamaru yang mau menerimanya. Mungkin ia akan mencoba bekerja dengan keluarga ini, dan memulai hidupnya yang baru. Senyum bahagia merekah di bibirnya.

Setelah menikmati udara pagi yang sejuk, wanita berambut pirang itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan menemui keluarga Shikamaru. Temari menemukan sosok Shikamaru yang masih tertidur pulas di sofa. Ia menoleh ke segala penjuru, mencari sosok ibu dan nenek Shikamaru, tapi mereka tak ada. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah ruangan yang tertutup, terletak di sebelah kanan dapur. Ia berjalan pelan—_ceklek._ Dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintunya.

Ternyata sebuah kamar. Mungkin kamar ibu Shikamaru. Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya, sebuah foto besar berwarna hitam putih yang terletak di atas kamar tidur. Foto pernikahan yang tampaknya sudah sangat lama, terlihat dari pakaian yang dikenakan oleh wanita dan pria di foto itu. Sebuah gaun pengantin dan tuxedo abad ke-18, atau mungkin memang setting fotonya di buat seperti zaman dulu.

Tanpa diberitahu pun, Temari sudah bisa menebak siapa wanita cantik dan pria tampan di foto itu. Mereka pasti ayah dan ibu Shikamaru. Tapi ada sebuah keganjilan yang ia sendiri pun tak tahu itu apa. Ia memperhatikan foto itu lekat-lekat, berusaha mencari keganjilan yang memenuhi pikirannya.

Ketika ia sedang sibuk berpikir, seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan. Seketika tubuhnya menegang. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, kepalanya berputar ke si penepuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Temari?"

Temari hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya. Ia merasa canggung karena ketahuan oleh Shikamaru sedang berada di dalam kamar ibu Shikamaru.

"Ma-maaf karena telah lancang memasuki kamar ibu mu. Tadi aku mencari ibu dan nenekmu, tapi mereka tidak ada dimana pun. Dan aku melihat pintu kamar ini terbuka, karena penasaran aku pun masuk. Maaf," jelas Temari dengan nada menyesal. Ia pun menunduk. Entah kenapa ia menangkap sinar kelam dari sorot tajam iris Shikamaru, membuatnya jengah untuk bertatap muka dengan Shikamaru.

"Keluar," seru Shikamaru datar. Dengan segera Temari keluar dari kamar dengan tubuh bergetar—_blam_.

Sepeninggal Temari, pemuda berkuncir satu itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kamar ibunya. Tak ada keanehan yang terlihat, keanehan yang bisa membuat rahasianya dan keluarganya terbongkar. Setelah merasa semuanya aman, ia keluar dari kamar. Shikamaru menemukan Temari sedang duduk di sofa sambil menatap dirinya. Wanita itu berdiri lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan a—"

"Matahari sudah datang. Sebaiknya kau pulang, keluargamu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu," potong Shikamaru malas. Temari sedikit tertegun akan perubahan ekspresi Shikamaru.

"Kebetulan ibu dan nenekku sedang pergi, malam baru pulang. Jadi kau tak usah menunggu mereka untuk berpamitan," lanjut Shikamaru, pemuda itu menatap malas Temari yang menampilkan raut bingung yang kentara.

_'Sepertinya Shikamaru dan keluarganya tidak menyukai kehadiranku. Aku tidak boleh tinggal lebih lama lagi disini, aku hanya akan jadi beban. Aku memang harus mencari tempat tinggal yang lain,' _batin Temari lesu.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun pengantinnya yang sedikit kotor, ia berpamitan dengan Shikamaru yang duduk di sofa—_blam._

Shikamaru menatap malas pada pintu yang tertutup. Sebenarnya ia tak tega membiarkan Temari pergi sendirian dengan memakai gaun pengantin—penampilan yang sangat mencolok. Tapi Temari sendiri yang mengganti bajunya dan ia juga malas memberitahu wanita itu kalau ia boleh tetap memakai pakaiannya—toh hanya kaos oblong dan celana yang sudah lama tak dipakainya. Ya sudahlah, lebih cepat Temari pergi, itu malah lebih baik. Sekarang rahasianya aman.

Ia menuju kamarnya, berniat tidur disana—_ceklek_.

Wajah mengantuk Shikamaru terlihat tercekat ketika sinar mentari menyambut dirinya dari balik jendela yang terbuka.

**.**

Temari menatap lemah pada pintu kayu yang baru saja ia tutup. Ia menghela nafas pelan, perutnya sangat lapar. Dengan penampilan mencolok dan perut lapar, ia tak menjamin dirinya akan sampai dengan selamat ke tengah kota. Ia menyesal karena memilih tempat terpencil seperti ini sebagai pelarian. Sebenarnya ia sendiri pun tak tahu kenapa ia bisa berlari sampai ke daerah ini. Pikirannya akan tempat ini sudah terbayang olehnya sejak ia masih kecil. Dan sekarang ia berada disini, sebuah rumah kayu yang dikelilingi oleh pohon pinus. Entah kenapa ada rasa lega yang menjalari benaknya ketika berada di tempat ini, seperti melepas sebuah kerinduan yang ia sendiri pun tahu akan rasa rindu yang menyelimutinya itu.

Berat rasanya meninggalkan tempat ini, karena rasa rindu yang mencekat itu akan kembali mencekik lehernya. Perlahan ia menangis. Tangisannya terhenti ketika telinganya mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam rumah.

"Shikamaru!" seru Temari dan langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam rumah.

Iris Temari membola ketika melihat sosok Shikamaru terkapar di lantai dengan tubuh yang mengeluarkan asap.

"Tutup," dengan nafas tercekat dan suara serak, Shikamaru menunjuk jendela.

Dengan panik Temari berlari menuju jendela lalu menutupnya. Shikamaru menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu, nafasnya turun-naik. Melihat kondisi Shikamaru yang begitu memprihatinkan, Temari langsung memapah tubuh Shikamaru untuk tidur di ranjang.

"Shikamaru, kau kenapa? Tubuhmu berasap, kau kepanasan?" tanya Temari panik sambil mengkipas-kipaskan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangkat tangan kanannya pelan, jari teluncuknya teracung tepat ke wajah Temari. "Kau ingin membunuhku? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tuduh Shikamaru serak. Temari hanya mampu membuka mulutnya, tak percaya dengan tuduhan Shikamaru barusan.

Dan, detik selanjutnya. Tangan kanan Shikamaru terjatuh, lunglai di kasur. Temari yang sudah panik menjadi bertambah panik. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Shikamaru lalu mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Temari menarik nafas lega, rupanya Shikamaru hanya pingsan. Temari menatap sedih sosok Shikamaru yang tubuhnya masih mengeluarkan asap tipis. Ia tidak tahu kalau pemuda itu memiliki penyakit semacam alergi dengan cahaya matahari, ia hampir membunuhnya tadi.

Ia lalu berdiri dan menuju dapur. Menyiapkan air untuk mengkompres Shikamaru. Ketika ia membuka kulkas, bau amis darah yang menusuk hinggap ke hidungnya. Sesuatu bergejolak di perutnya—_hoek_. Sehabis mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya, tubuh Temari limbung, ia pun jatuh pingsan.

**.**

Entah kenapa pikiranku kini terpusat dengan putraku? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Shikamaru?

Aku keluar dari ruang dapur, memperhatikan sekeliling, seperti biasa cafe yang kubangun dan ibu selalu ramai. Kulihat ibu tampak sibuk melayani para pengunjung cafe di meja kasir. Meski hanya kami berdua yang bekerja di cafe ini, tapi berkat kekuatan vampire ini, kami bisa melayani semua pengunjung yang ada. Dari cafe ini kami bisa menghasilkan uang untuk membeli darah. Ya, kami bukan vampire brutal penghisap darah seperti dulu.

Shikamaru. Ia putraku yang sangat malang. Entah kutukan apa yang menimpanya hingga jadi begitu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin menangis.

Seseorang menepuk pelan pundakku, aku menoleh dan menemukan sosok ibuku.

"Kau kenapa Yoshino? Wajahmu tampak bersedih."

"Entahlah ibu. Aku hanya merasa sesuatu sedang menimpa Shikamaru."

"Hanya perasaanmu saja. Sudahlah, ayo kembali bekerja."

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa bu?"

"Iya, Shikamaru pasti tidak apa-apa."

Aku berbalik, hendak kembali ke dapur. Tapi belum beberapa langkah, ibu ku sudah menahan langkahku. Dengan heran aku memperhatikan wajah senja ibu ku.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita meninggalkan Temari dengan Shikamaru?"

"Ku pikir tidak bu. Shikamaru tidak memilki kekuatan vampire, Temari pasti baik-baik saja."

"Wanita secantik dia, tak ku sangka takdir hidupnya begitu menyedihkan. Dia pasti trauma berat, sampai-sampai kabur ke daerah terpencil."

Aku menghela nafas mendengar penuturan ibu ku. Memang ada kalanya takdir hidup tak berpihak pada kita, membuat kita putus asa dan ingin menghilang dari dunia. Ah, air mataku jadi ingin keluar.

Aku melirik pada ibu yang menatapku sendu, sebelum akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing.

**.**

Malam pun menjelang. Aku dan ibu bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke rumah. Setelah menutup cafe, kami berjalan menuju sebuah gang kecil yang terletak di seberang cafe. Setelah memastikan situasi aman, kami segera melompati satu persatu atap gedung kota London.

Dalam sepersekian menit, kami sudah sampai di rumah. Aku dan ibu heran ketika mendapati pintu yang terbuka lebar. Dengan perasaan yang berdebar, kami segera menghambur masuk.

Aku terkejut ketika mendapati sosok putraku tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. "Shikamaru!" seruku dengan nada tercekat. Aku dan ibu mendekatinya, mengguncang pelan tubuhnya sambil memanggil-manggilnya.

Perlahan Shikamaru membuka matanya. Ia memandangku dan ibu bergantian dengan iris grey-nya, membuatku lega. Aku memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanyaku setelah melepaskan pelukanku.

"Tubuhku terbakar bu," mendengar penuturan Shikamaru, membuatku dan ibu keheranan. Apa maksud putraku ini?

"Temari berniat membunuhku dengan sinar matahari."

Aku menggeram, emosiku memuncak. Sepasang mataku berubah kelam dan taringku pun muncul. Harum darah Temari tercium kuat oleh indera penciumanku. Tanpa mendengarkan perkataan ibu yang mencegahku, aku berlari ke dapur.

Niatku yang ingin mencabik dan menghisap darah wanita berambut pirang itu sirna ketika melihat tubuhnya yang tergeletak pingsan di depan kulkas yang terbuka. Perlahan mataku kembali ke semula, sepasang bola mata putih bersih yang dihiasi oleh iris berwarna grey. Dan taringku ikut menghilang. Aku berjongkok sambil menutup kulkas, lalu memeriksa nadinya.

"Temari kenapa?"

"Aku sendiri pun tak tahu bu. Dia sudah kutemukan dalam keadaan begini," ujarku sambil menggendong Temari dan menidurkannya di sofa.

"Ceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya Shikamaru?" tanyaku penuh selidik pada Shikamaru.

Setelah mendengarkan keseluruhan cerita Shikamaru. Aku dan ibu menarik kesimpulan kalau Shikamaru hanya salah paham. Sebagai manusia biasa, wajar bila Temari ingin menikmati udara pagi. Aku merasa menyesal karena hampir membunuh Temari. Aku kembali menggendongnya dan menidurkannya di kamar Shikamaru lalu menyelimutinya.

"Biarkan dia istirahat," ujarku lemah. Dan kami bertiga pun keluar dari kamar. Kulihat Shikamaru masih sedikit jengkel, tampaknya ia masih kesal karena aku tetap membiarkan Temari berada di rumah. Ya, sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang aku menyembunyikan semua benda-benda yang bisa membuat Temari curiga dengan kami.

**TBC...  
**

* * *

**Errr,, gimana?  
Chap 2 makin gaje ya?  
Oh iya, ini ceritanya di London, Inggris. Biar unsur vampire-nya kental. Soalnya kan kisah vampire lebih dominan di Inggris.  
**

**.  
**

**Balesan buat yang udah mau RnR fic Kitty.  
Makasih semua ya, tanpa kalian Kitty pasti males buat bikin lanjutan nih fic.  
**

**NgalorNgidol12** – Wah! Selamat Yuki-san (boleh panggil gitu? Soalnya Kitty baca bio mu.) anda berhasil menjadi pemenang. Hadiah akan segera diantarkan ke rumah anda. #plak, gaje.  
Hehe, makasih ya udh mau RnR fic perdana kitty, apalgi pagi2.  
Err,,, ssbenarnya Shika itu baru 18 tahun, ada sedikit kesalahan penulisan, gomen ne. Maklum mata udah 5 watt.  
Ini udah apdet chap 2. RnR lagi?

**Nara Sanchez** – Makasih Nara-san udah RnR. Ini udah apdet kok, RnR lagi?

**Endah 'pinkupanpu** – Makasih Endah-san udah RnR. Ini udah apdet. Jangan lupa RnR lagi ya.

**Sabaku Yuri** – Makasih Sabaku-san udah RnR dan suka. Ini udah apdet, apa udah kilat? RnR lagi?

**Sora** – Makasih Sora-san udah RnR. Disini Tema jadi manusia. Ini udah apdet chap 2. RnR lagi?

**Lollytha-chan** – Salam kenal juga Lollytha-chan. Makasih udah RnR, apalagi di fave—seneng. Ini udah apdet chap 2nya. RnR lagi?

**Putri Suna** – Dia itu bukan malang, tapi anak pungut. #dicincang ShikaYoshiShikaku. Makasih Putri-san udah RnR. Hehe, ini udah apdet kok. Enggak lama kan? RnR lagi?

**Arezzo Calienttes 'Namikaze** – Hehe, tumpengannya lagi dibikin. Ntar dianterin (?). Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah... Shika menikah dengan ku (?). Hehe, dibaca sendiri aja ya. Makasih Arezzo-san udah RnR. Ini chap 2 udah keluar. RnR lagi?

**Kagome Sabaku** – Hehe, Shika emang nista banget. #digamplok Shika. Ini udah apdet, makasih Kagome-san udah RnR ya. RnR lagi?

**amexki chan** – Iya, baru prolog. Yeph! Kalau enggak pemalas, bukan Shikamaru namanya. #dijitak. Makasih udah RnR amexki chan, chap 2 udah keluar. RnR lagi?

**Min Cha 'ShikaTema** – Hehe, iya nih. Eh, beneran bagus, terus keren sama rapi? Aduh, Kitty jadi mau terbang nih. #pluk. Salam kenal juga Mincha, dan Semangat untuk buat fic. Makasih udah RnR. Ini chap 2nya. RnR lagi?

**Nara Kazuki** – Wah, kita sehati nee-san. Kisah vampire itu memang keren. Hehe, tangan gatel ni, pingin buat cerita juga. Kebetulan ada ide, jadi tuangin aja. Hehe, Shika itu memang mengagumkan, bahkan terlalu mengagumkan malah malu-maluin. #ditampol shika. Makasih udah RnR. Nee-san juga apdet ceritanya ya. Ok, ini sudah apdet nee-san, RnR lagi?

**EMmA ShiKaTeMa** – Ini udah apdet, apa sudah kilat? Makasih Emma-san udah RnR. RnR lagi?

**SoraYa UeHara** – Ini udah apdet. Makasih udah RnR Soraya-san. RnR lagi? :D

**CharLene Choi** – Hehe, iya. Makasih ya Lene-san udah mau RnR fic pertamaku. Makasih banget. Terus, pujiannya juga, jadi malu. Hehehe... Ini udah apdet. RnR lagi ya?

**Kithara** – Enggak kok. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah mau RnR Kithara-san. RnR lagi? :D

**Silahkan tinggalkan review.  
Saran, kritik dan lainnya kuterima dengan tangan terbuka...  
**


	3. 2

**Disclaimer :** **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mr. Shikamaru, Vampyre © Hello Kitty Cute**

**Summary : Tak akan ada yang menduga kalau pemuda pemalas tak layak hidup itu merupakan seorang pangeran vampire yang memiliki kekuatan dahsyat. **

**Warning : DLDR, Typo's, OOC, AU, dan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Mr. Shikamaru, Vampyre**

**.**

**.**

Ketika mulai sadarkan diri, aku terkejut ketika mendapati diriku tidak terbangun di kamarku maupun kamar Shikamaru, melainkan terbangun di sebuah kamar yang... sangat asing. Sebuah kamar dengan perabotan emas ala kerajaan. Aku mengamati beberapa buah buku yang ditempatkan di lemari di samping jendela. Buku-buku itu tampak lembap dan berbau lapuk.

Dengan linglung, aku turun dari tempat tidur. Menyibak kain tirai yang berwarna emas. Aku memperhatikan penampilanku, gaun pengantinku masih setia melekat di tubuhku. Kucubit pipiku. Hasilnya, aku merintih kesakitan.

Aku sedikit terlonjak ketika melihat ke bawah. Permadani yang sangat aneh—bahkan terlihat menyeramkan. Menampilkan warna merah, zamrud, dan emas yang sudah memudar, dan tampaknya semacam lukisan kuno. Menggambarkan populasi hutan dengan makhluk yang aneh. Serigala dalam ukuran besar, wajah mereka yang tajam didominasi warna merah, matanya berkilau; kelelawar berwajah manusia, berukuran seperti monster; makhluk setengah manusia setengah hewan, dan basilisk; dan disalah satu sudutnya, terdapat seorang wanita cantik berwajah pucat dengan bunga menghiasi rambutnya.

Ketika aku sedang terombang-ambing dengan pemikiranku, sayup-sayup terdengar suara pria dan wanita yang terdengar seperti berseteru. Dengan segera aku menuju ke ruangan yang hanya dilapisi oleh tirai putih itu. Suara-suara itu mulai jelas.

"Aku tidak bisa berbagi yang satu ini denganmu!"

Suara pria itu terdengar menggeram. Dengan pelan kusibak tirai penghalang itu.

"Kenapa tidak? Apakah kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

Aku tak bisa mempercayai pengelihatan ku ini. Wanita yang baru saja berbicara itu, rupanya sangat persis denganku. Kemiripan kami tanpa cela.

"Bukan seperti itu—"

Aku tak bisa mengenali pria berjubah hitam yang menjadi lawan bicara wanita yang serupa denganku. Ia berdiri membelakangiku.

"Kalau begitu apa?" wanita itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, meremas gaun biru pucatnya. Ia tampak kesal sekali.

Pria itu menggelengkan kepala, seolah dia sedang didorong melewati batas ketahanannya dan berkata, "Ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri."

"Bagaimana mungkin untuk kebaikanku sendiri?" wanita itu berteriak dengan terkejut. "Apa pun rahasiamu, tidak mungkin lebih buruk dari sakit yang aku rasakan sekarang."

Bahu pria itu tampak bergetar, tapi kemudian dengan suara parau ikut berteriak, "Jika aku mengatakannya padamu, maka tidak akan ada kata mundur. Begitu kau mengetahuinya, kau tidak akan bisa menyalahkannya, dan jika saat itu kau memutuskan bahwa kau akan merasa lebih bahagia jika tidak mengetahuinya, semua sudah terlambat."

"Kalau begitu, jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya padaku, maka tidak ada harapan untuk kita," tegas wanita itu dengan lesu dan putus asa.

"Jangan berkata begitu," suara pria itu terdengar sangat terluka.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan?"

Aku tak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi pria itu ketika mendengar nada dingin dari wanita itu. Tapi kemudian wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pria itu, dan dia bergerak seolah hendak menggapai wanita itu. Jari-jarinya berusaha meraihnya, tapi pria itu menariknya kembali.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa terus seperti ini," ujarnya dengan suara tersiksa. "Aku harus berpikir."

Pria itu pun lari bergegas ke luar pintu.

Ku lihat wajah wanita itu terlihat panik. Ia menatap pintu dimana pria itu berlari.

"Shikamaru!" teriaknya, tapi sudah terlambat karena pria itu sudah pergi dari kamar. Dan aku hanya mampu tercengang dengan nama yang baru saja diteriakkan oleh wanita itu—wanita yang wajahnya persis denganku. Sebelum ketidakwajaran ini menyeretku lebih dalam, aku langsung berlari keluar.

Koridor yang kulalui tampak sangat panjang dan seperti tanpa ujung. Karena kelelahan aku pun berhenti. Aku mengatur nafas sambil memejamkan mata. Ketika membuka mata, kegilaan yang lebih gila menyergapku. Aku sekarang berdiri di hutan terbuka, tempat pakis tumbuh dengan subur dan semak tampak lebat. Dari atas langit, terlihat seberkas cahaya, cukup menunjukkanku bahwa tempat ini berkabut, dunia seolah bertabrakan, malam dengan siang, gelap dengan terang.

Kengerian menyergapku, mataku menatap liar kesana-kemari. Aku menangis, berharap semua ini hanya mimpi. Tiba-tiba, di tengah hutan terbuka dalam cahaya yang temaram, aku melihat dua sosok, dua orang pria, yang berdiri diam dalam keheningan. Kedua pria itu mengenakan pakaian satin, yang satu bermantel hitam yang bersulamkan benang emas, dan celana selutut berwarna hitam yang juga bersulamkan benang emas. Dan yang seorang lagi bermantel merah yang bersulamkan benang perak dengan celana merah selutut yang juga bersulamkan benang perak. Di kepala kedua pria itu, bertengger topi bulu dan wajahnya tertutup oleh topeng. Aku merasa familiar dengan topeng itu, aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana? Aku lupa.

Kedua pria itu perlahan mendekat. Kengerian dan ketakutan yang menjalari seluruh syarafku hilang entah kemana, terganti dengan rasa rindu yang teramat dalam. Aku bingung, heran. Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak, aku hanya bisa mengamati ketika kedua pria itu dengan perlahan melepaskan topengnya.

Pada detik dimana topeng kedua pria itu akan terbuka, suara lolongan serigala meraung di seantereo hutan, disusul dengan suara geraman yang sangat menakutkan. Aku bergidik ketakutan, darahku serasa membeku. Apalagi ketika melihat dua sosok pria itu memudar menjadi serpihan debu yang tertiup oleh angin entah kemana. Dalam ketakutanku yang memuncak, aku langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Tak perduli dengan gaun pengantinku yang robek oleh semak berduri, tak perduli akan rasa nyeri yang menghinggapi kulitku, dan tak perduli dengan tetes-tetes darah yang menjadi jejakku. Aku terus berlari, tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Lariku terhenti ketika kulihat sesosok pria berdiri di hadapanku dengan posisi membelakangiku. Rambutnya berwarna perak, berkilauan. Ia mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam. Punggungnya kokoh dan kuat. Dengan pelan, pria itu berbalik. Aku menatapnya dengan mata dipenuhi kengerian. Pria itu memiliki ketampanan yang menakutkan, wajahnya bersinar dengan cahaya yang mengerikan. Sosoknya tampak mulus, seolah terbuat dari marmer yang dipahat, kaku, dan penuh dengan kesempurnaan yang dingin.

Pria itu mengangkat tangan dan memanggilku, lalu pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Seperti orang yang sedang bermimpi, aku melangkah ke luar dari kereta kuda dan melintasi permukaan tanah hutan. Aku tercekat dan berhenti, bagaimana bisa aku berada di dalam kereta kuda. Pria itu tersenyum—tampak seram—dan tangan kanannya terulur. Di puncak ketakutanku yang sudah membuncah dan dipuncak kewarasanku, aku berteriak sekuat-kuatnya dengan mata terpejam.

"INI SEMUA MIMPI!"

**.-.-.-.-.**

Aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Temari dengan erat. Aku cemas, heran, bingung dengan kondisi Temari yang sedari tadi mengigau tak jelas. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, ia tampak sangat ketakutan. Tiba-tiba irisnya terbuka, ia menatapku dengan tatapan ketakutan. Detik berikutnya, ia membuatku terdiam. Aku jadi salah tingkah, bingung bagaimana mendiamkan tangisan seorang wanita.

Ketika aku sedang bergelut dengan pikiranku, wanita merepotkan itu kini bertingkah aneh, membuatku heran dengannya. Ia tampak tak waras. Sehabis menangis, ia terkekeh pelan. Membuatku merinding.

"Syukurlah, yang tadi benar-benar mimpi," ujarnya lega sambil tertawa keras. Ternyata ia memang setres. Dengan malas aku keluar kamar, kesal juga diabaikan.

"Tunggu!" cegah Temari.

"Apa?" sahutku malas. Merepotkan sekali sih wanita ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Maaf ya, aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki semacam penyakit alergi dengan matahari. Maafkan aku," wajahnya tampak bersalah dan bersedih. Membuatku heran, cepat sekali ekspresinya berubah.

"Tidak apa," ujarku masih dengan malas. Bermaksud menyudahi pembicaraan yang sangat merepotkan.

Aku keluar, dan Temari pun ikut keluar. Huh! Mau apa sih dia? Hidupku jadi tak tenang semenjak ada dia. Dia seperti membawa pengaruh buruk, lebih parah dari buruknya kutukanku. Kenapa aku merasa kesialanku semakin berkepanjangan saja. Dasar menyebalkan.

Aku duduk, dan Temari ikut duduk. Aku memejamkan mata, dan dapat kurasakan irisnya yang menatapku dengan intens. Mau dia apa sih? Aku berdehem kecil lalu membuka mata, dan gantian aku yang menatapnya. Temari terkejut, ia mengalihkan matanya dengan canggung. Aku tersenyum simpul, aku menang. Huh! Aku mikir apa sih? Ini bukan saatnya adu pelototan.

"Hei," panggilku. "Kau disuruh ibu dan nenek segera makan kalau sudah bangun."

"Nanti saja."

"Sudahlah, makan saja. Kalau kau pingsan lagi, aku yang dapat masalah—merepotkan."

Aku berdiri lalu berjalan menuju dapur—dengan malas. Temari mengikutiku. Kusuruh ia duduk di meja makan, membuka tudung makanan lalu... dia makan—begitulah. Selesai makan, ia mengucapkan terima kasih padaku.

"Bukan aku yang masak," sahutku bosan, aku ingin secepatnya tidur. Melelahkan, aku seperti baby sitter-nya.

Temari tersenyum simpul. "Kau bocah kecil yang sangat lucu," aku mendengus pelan.

"Kau wanita tua yang sudah keriput," balasku malas. Dan bisa kulihat, ia tidak tersinggung sama sekali. Ia malah tertawa kecil. Benar-benar wanita setres.

Tiba-tiba tawanya terhenti, ia menatapku dengan wajah jijik, ah bukan aku tapi menatap sebuah benda di belakangku. Ia menatap kulkas yang sekarang kusandari. Aku ingat, ia pasti teringat dengan darah yang dilihatnya. Aku membuka pelan kulkas, dan bisa kurasakan Temari menahan nafasnya. Aku berpura-pura mengambil sebuah apel, seraya memperlihatkan seisi kulkas, dan kurasakan tarikan nafas lega dari Temari bersamaan dengan berdebamnya pelan pintu kulkas.

Aku menggigit apel yang baru saja kuambil dengan malas. Sumpah! Aku ingin secepatnya tidur.

"Wanita yang serupa denganku, pria yang mirip denganmu, hutan lebat yang menyeramkan, dua pria bertopeng, dan seorang pria tampan yang begitu menakutkan."

Aku terdiam mendengar penuturan lirih Temari. Apa maksud wanita ini?

"Ah, lupakan. Itu hanya mimpi buruk. Ngomong-ngomong dimana ibu dan nenekmu."

Aku menaikkan alis sebelah kananku, heran. Aku ragu kalau wanita ini memiliki kewarasan yang sewajarnya dimiliki oleh manusia lainnya. Dia tampak tertekan oleh sesuatu, pikirannya terganggu.

"Mereka sedang bekerja," sahutku datar.

"Kerja apa? Dimana? Kenapa kau tidak ikut membantu mereka?" aku berani bersumpah, tanganku sudah gatal ingin membekap mulut Temari. Dia bukan hanya merepotkan, tapi sangat cerewet.

"Begitulah," jawabku asal.

"Begitulah?" alis Temari bertaut heran.

Aku menguap lebar, Temari mendesah pelan. Setelah meletakkan apelku di piring, aku berjalan ke sofa. Bersamaan dengan aku yang memejamkan mata, desahan nafas panjang keluar dari bibir Temari. Lalu kudengar pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Temari mondar-mandir di dapur, sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Setidaknya dia harus membalas budi dengan keluarga Shikamaru, bukannya bermalas-malasan—seperti Shikamaru yang mendengkur di sofa. Heran, tahan sekali bocah itu seharian tidur. Apa tubuhnya tidak terasa pegal dan sakit?

Tiba-tiba, telinganya mendengar alunan musik lembut yang mendayu-dayu—seperti suara gaib yang muncul entah darimana. Ruangan dapur Shikamaru terlihat memudar, tergantikan dengan pilar marmer dan menjadi lantai aula dansa. Temari tercengang, centong nasi yang berada di digenggamannya terjatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan suara dentingan ketika menyentuh lantai marmer yang tengah dipijaknya. Semua orang yang sedang berdansa berhenti, mereka menatap Temari yang tengah berdiri gemetaran. Ah, bukan dia, tapi—

Wush!

Sesuatu melewati tubuhnya, ah bukan menembus tubuhnya.

Irisnya melotot dengan sempurna. Ia menyentuh tubuhnya dengan takut. Sekarang ia seperti segumpal angin yang melayang. Ketika ia sedang sibuk dengan ketakutannya, sesuatu yang lebih mencengangkan, semakin membuatnya merinding hebat.

Sesuatu yang tadi menembusnya adalah seorang wanita yang serupa dengannya. Wanita yang muncul dalam mimpinya bersama Shikamaru. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun berwarna merah, semerah darah dan kelopak bunga mawar. Wajahnya tampak berduka, dengan tatapan kosong ia menerima uluran tangan seorang pria yang lalu mencium tangannya dengan gaya hormat yang terkesan mencemooh. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian mewah sewarna daun kering, kulitnya putih pucat. Temari tak menyangkal betapa rupawannya rupa pria bermata gelap itu, dengan wajah yang dihiasi sebuah senyum, tapi senyuman yang aneh hingga terkesan dibuat-buat. Senyum itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang menggembirakan sekaligus kejam.

Temari mulai gemetar. Ia ingin berlari, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Ia didekap dengan sangat kuat oleh sebuah kekuatan yang ia sendiri pun tak mengerti apa itu. Ketika ia berusaha memejamkan mata, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara pria bermata hitam itu berseru, yang lebih mirip pada sebuah perintah.

"Kemarilah. Temui aku. Disini."

Temari membuka matanya. Nafasnya menderu seiring dengan jatuhnya beberapa tetes keringatnya. Ia terkulai lemas, bersandar pada dinding. Sekarang ia berada di dapur, dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam centong nasi.

"Semua hanya halusinasi dan mimpi belaka," tegas Temari sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Tapi jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia trauma. Lebih baik ia tak usah memejamkan mata, ia takut dengan mimpi yang seolah nyata itu.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Pukul tujuh malam, ibu dan nenek Shikamaru pulang. Temari menggiring keduanya ke meja makan yang disana sudah ada Shikamaru—yang tertidur di meja makan.

"Kau yang memasak semua ini Temari?" Temari tersenyum simpul sambil mengangguk pelan atas jawaban Yoshino.

"Silahkan dinikmati."

Setelah Yoshino menjitak kepala Shikamaru agar pemuda itu terbangun, mereka mulai makan—disusul dengan Shikamaru yang bersungut-sungut. Temari sedikit kecewa karena keluarga Shikamaru hanya makan sedikit, apa masakannya tidak enak.

"Masakanmu sangat enak, Temari," puji Yoshino dengan senyum anggunnya. Temari coba menerka, berapa usia wanita itu. Kulit putih bening ibu Shikamaru tampak kencang dan berseri. Wajahnya bersih tanpa noda dan keriput, tubuhnya ramping, rambut cokelatnya senada dengan irisnya yang berkilau teduh. Begitu cantik, ia tak sadar kalau nyonya Yoshino itu masih sangat muda. Mungkin seumuran dengannya, atau tua dirinya. Dan, bila disandingkan dengan Shikamaru, mereka berdua seperti kakak-beradik. Sepertinya ibu Shikamaru menikah muda.

Setelah keluarga Shikamaru selesai makan, ia menyuruh mereka beristirahat. Yoshino memerintahkan Shikamaru untuk membantu Temari membereskan dapur. Dengan enggan bocah vampire delapan belas tahun itu pun mengelap piring-piring yang baru saja dicuci oleh Temari.

Selesai dengan urusan dapur, Temari keluar rumah sambil menatap pepohonan pinus yang diterangi seberkas cahaya bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Shikamaru keluar dengan mengenakan jaket berwarna hijau lalu menuju sepedanya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Temari ketika pemuda itu akan mengayuh pedal sepedanya.

"Mau ikut?" Shikamaru malah balik melontarkan pertanyaan dengan malas.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Temari sedikit mendesak, kesal karena bocah itu sama sekali tak menaruh hormat padanya.

"_Go to the hell_," jawab Shikamaru asal. Kedua alis Temari bersatu.

"Baiklah, aku ikut!" seru Temari kesal, lalu berlari dan duduk di kursi belakang sepeda dengan posisi menyamping.

"Kau benar-benar wanita tua yang merepotkan," gerutu Shikamaru kesal sambil mengayuh sepedanya dengan tenaga ekstra.

"Dan kau benar-benar anak ingusan bau kencur yang sama sekali tak lucu—kutarik ucapanku yang tadi," balas Temari tak kalah sadis.

Keduanya menyusuri jalan yang kiri-kanannya di penuhi oleh pohon pinus, gelap dan sunyi. Seakan-akan dari balik pepohonan pinus itu terdapat pasang mata buas yang mengawasi mereka. Temari menjauhkan pikiran buruknya, ia bersenandung kecil sambil merentangkan tangannya, menikmati semilir angin malam yang membelai tubuhnya. Sementara Shikamaru, pemuda itu sudah mengutuk Temari sedari tadi. Ia susah-susah mengayuh, wanita itu malah duduk enak bak seorang putri, mana suaranya cempreng lagi. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia kesal setengah mati, kenapa sih ibunya selalu menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak disukainya? Seperti sekarang ini, ibunya menyuruhnya untuk mengajak Temari jalan-jalan karena sudah bersusah payah membuatkan masakan. Huh! Itukan memang sudah menjadi tugasnya, dia kan numpang. Merepotkan.

Keduanya sampai di kota. Lampu jalan dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit terlihat berkelipan, mengalahkan pendar para bintang. Para pejalan kaki, pengendara mobil dan motor terlihat ramai berlalu-lalang. Musik-musik jalanan beradu dengan dentum disko para night club. Kehidupan malam memang selalu lebih ramai bila dibandingkan dengan siang hari ataupun pagi hari.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Temari heran ketika Shikamaru menghentikan sepedanya di sebuah cafe pinggir jalan.

"Terserah aku," sahut Shikamaru malas.

Temari mendengus kesal. Ia duduk lalu seorang pelayan mendekat. Temari memesan segelas susu coklat dan Shikamaru sama sekali tak berminat memesan, pemuda itu malah melipat kedua tangannya di meja dan menangkupkan kepalanya disana. Sudah pasti tidur.

"Sebenarnya dia ini manusia bukan sih? Atau jangan-jangan jelmaan beruang yang kabur dari hibernasi-nya? Heran, kerjaannya tidur melulu. Terus, apa sih maksudnya kesini?" gerutu Temari bingung.

Tak berselang lama, pesanan Temari datang, setelah membayarnya, ia menyesap minumannya dengan nikmat. Dengan jahil ia menempelkan minumannya yang hangat itu ke pipi Shikamaru. Pemuda itu tersentak lalu terbangun. Temari tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Shikamaru, benar-benar lucu.

"Pantas saja kau dicampakkan. Sudah merepotkan, menyebalkan lagi," ujar Shikamaru kesal.

Temari membatu. Sedetik kemudian, ia berdiri. "Aku punya salah apa denganmu? Kau seperti mendendam denganku. Aku berusaha mengakrabkan diri, kau sudah kuanggap seperti adik, tapi semuanya selalu salah di matamu," lirih Temari. Kini gantian Shikamaru yang membatu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud," ujar Shikamaru merasa bersalah. Tiba-tiba Temari menyeringai, membuat perasaan bocah remaja itu merinding.

Temari menepuk-nepuk kepala Shikamaru yang berkuncir satu itu. "Bagus, anak pintar. Menghormati orang yang lebih tua itu adalah wajib. Sekarang, ayo kita jalan-jalan lagi," ujar Temari sambil melangkah menuju sepeda, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang cengo sekaligus malu.

"Dasar wanita tua merepotkan," gerutu Shikamaru.

Dan Temari membalas. "Ayo cepat adikku, kakak sudah pegal berdiri disini," kekehan pelan Temari dibalas dengan decihan oleh Shikamaru.

**.-.-.-.-.**

"Apa tidak apa membiarkan Shikamaru akrab dengan Temari? Bagaimana kalau mereka jatuh cinta?"

"Itu malah yang kucari bu. Sejak kepindahan kita kemari, Shikamaru sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyukai perempuan. Aku tak ingin pikirannya dihantui oleh wanita itu, aku ingin ia melupakan wanita itu dan hidup bahagia dengan Temari. Dengan begitu, kutukannya akan terasa lebih ringan," sahut Yoshino lirih sambil menatap gelas yang berada di genggamannya. Sebuah gelas yang berisi penuh dengan darah.

"Wanita itu sudah lama hilang dalam pikirannya. Bukankah kau juga ikut menyaksikan kejadian itu? Kejadian yang menyebabkan Shikamaru kehilangan semua ingatannya? Yakinlah, semua masa lalu yang kelam itu, tak akan mengejar kita sampai sini. Kita tinggal jauh dari dunia kita, sebaiknya kita jalani hidup ini seperti air mengalir. Mengikuti pergantian waktu, hari, minggu, bulan, tahun, bahkan berabad-abad nanti. Makhluk seperti kita, tak pantas memiliki pendamping. Aku tak ingin melihat Shikamaru bersedih menangisi kepergian Temari ketika maut merenggut wanita itu, tapi aku juga sangat menentang bila Temari dirubah menjadi vampire."

"Tapi bu—"

"Yoshino, usiaku sudah berabad-abad lamanya. Aku mengalami banyak kehilangan dan duka yang berkepanjangan ketika dirubah menjadi vampire oleh ayah Shikaku. Ayah, ibu dan adikku, mereka menjadi lemah dan menua seiring pergantian tahun, dan akhirnya meninggal di depan keabadianku. Lalu, satu persatu orang yang di dekatku mulai meninggalkanku, dan aku tak pernah menua—sampai sekarang. Kau pun juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku kan?—ketika kau dirubah menjadi vampire oleh Shikaku? Dan, aku tak ingin Temari seperti itu."

Yoshino terdiam. Ia tahu betul dengan penderitaan batin ibu mertuanya itu. Karena ia pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Selalu muda dan abadi, terus hidup meski generasi orang yang sebaya kita telah lama tiada. Ia memperhatikan gerak tangan ibunya ketika menghapus kerut-kerut yang menghiasi wajah, leher, dan tangannya dengan waslap. Setelah semua make-up itu bersih, wajah ibu mertuanya itu kembali seperti semula. Wanita anggun dengan kulit yang masih sangat kencang.

"Meski aku lelah dengan semua ini, tapi dengan melihat cucuku, aku sudah merasa bahagia, dia segalanya bagiku. Juga kau Yoshino," sang ibu mertua merangkul sang menantu.

"Suamiku meninggalkanku karena mempertahankan tahta, meninggalkanku dalam kesendirian ketika mengandung Shikaku. Dan kau pun begitu, ketika tahta sudah kembali ke tangan Shikaku, mereka kembali merebutnya. Membunuh puteraku dengan keji, tapi bedanya Shikamaru masih bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama ayahnya. Dulu aku sangat mengharapkan Shikamaru bisa membalaskan dendam kita, tapi sepertinya hal itu memang tak disetujui oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Kau lihat, sejak kejadian itu, Shikamaru kehilangan semuanya, ingatannya bahkan jati dirinya sebagai vampire yang terkuat—meski darahnya tidak murni. Cukup sudah mendoktrinnya, aku ingin dia hidup tenang tanpa dibayangi oleh cerita kita akan masa lalunya."

"Baiklah bu."

"Sebaiknya, besok Temari harus pergi dari sini. Aku tak ingin semuanya terlambat. Kesendirian memang lebih pantas bagi mahkluk kelam seperti kita. Aku tak ingin wanita malang itu menjadi bagian dari kita, terkurung oleh keabadian yang tak berujung."

Kedua wanita itu memandang langit yang berbintang. Sorot mata keduanya menerawang jauh ke angkasa, menyiratkan kerinduan yang mendalam pada pujaan hati yang mungkin sedang tersenyum menatap balik keduanya.

Trak.

Suara ranting patah yang dipijak itu, membuat kedua wanita itu waspada. Aura vampire tercium oleh mereka. Keduanya langsung masuk ke rumah dan mengunci rapat-rapat.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Shikamaru berhenti mengayuh ketika merasa kota yang dilaluinya berubah. Semua yang ada memudar—gedung-gedung, orang-orang, mobil, dan motor. Tergantikan dengan sebuah kamar kayu. Shikamaru hanya mampu terdiam ketika Temari menyenggol lengannya. Ternyata keduanya melihat hal aneh yang sama.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Kedua orang itu tampak sangat terkejut, apalagi Temari. Disana, diranjang kayu bertiraikan manik-manik bak permata itu, duduk seorang wanita yang serupa dengannya. Wanita itu lagi.

Shikamaru dan Temari terdiam kaku, mereka selayaknya penonton yang sedang menikmati drama. Keduanya sama sekali tak disadari oleh wanita itu. Tiba-tiba wanita itu menoleh ke pintu, terpaksa dua buah kepala itu pun ikut menoleh.

Shikamaru turun dari sepeda lalu mundur ke belakang, Temari yang merasa takut, langsung bersembunyi di belakang Shikamaru. Disana, diambang pintu berdiri seorang pria yang fisiknya sangat serupa dengan Shikamaru, tapi meski sama, Shikamaru dan pria itu sangat berbeda. Pria itu tampak kaku dan... kenapa terlihat tampan—keren. Temari merutuk.

Pria itu mengenakan celana selutut, dan kemeja putih yang basah oleh keringat. Dia terlihat sexy—Temari pun kembali merutuki dirinya. Rambut pria itu acak-acakan dan matanya nanar. Tampak sangat rapuh. Wanita serupa Temari berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangan pada pria serupa Shikamaru. Sesaat kedua makhluk yang sibuk menonton itu menahan nafas, mencoba menerka apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya. Dan keduanya pun melotot.

Pria itu memeluk si wanita, meletakkan tangan dibelakang kepalanya dan menciumnya dengan gairah. Sampai akhirnya pria itu menggigit bibir bawah si wanita hingga berdarah. Seluruh tubuh pria itu berguncang, seolah tersengat listrik, dengan wajah tersiksa pria itu melompat dari si wanita.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" ujar pria itu ketakutan. "Oh, cintaku, apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu?—"

_Hoek_—Shikamaru ingin muntah, Temari merinding.

"—Aku membuatmu ketakutan. Kau gemetar," pria itu melangkah maju untuk menenangkan si wanita, kemudian berhenti, terlihat berusaha melawan kehendaknya sendiri, dan memaksakan diri untuk mundur. "Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Aku pikir kau tidak perlu tahu, aku pikir aku bisa menyembunyikan darimu, aku pikir kita bisa bahagia, dan mungkin, jika segalanya berbeda, jika mereka seperti apa yang aku pikirkan... tapi seharusnya aku tidak mengambil risiko, seharusnya aku tidak menyeretmu ke dalam mimpi buruk ini. Aku minta maaf, Temari—"

Temari maupun Shikamaru sama-sama membeku.

"—Aku sangat menginginkanmu sehingga aku membodohi diriku sendiri dengan berpikir semua ini mungkin berhasil. Tapi, ternyata tidak. Tidak akan pernah berhasil."

"Shikamaru...," wanita itu berujar lirih.

Kedua makhluk yang asyik menonton itu seakan diguyur oleh ribuan batu es. Dua orang yang serupa itu memang benar Shikamaru dan Temari. Tapi kapan? Kenapa keduanya tak ingat kalau pernah melakoni adegan seperti itu—dan, kenapa berlebihan sekali?

"Sudah sering sekali aku ingin mengatakan padamu. Ketika kau bertanya padaku apa yang salah, aku berusaha untuk mengatakannya padamu, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat, dan sekalipun aku menemukannya, aku tidak memiliki hak untuk merampasmu dari dunia yang aman dan tidak asing untukmu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membawamu ke dunia yang penuh dengan mimpi buruk? Dunia yang gelap dan suram, tempat para makhluk buas menguasai malam? Aku tidak pernah bermaksud—"

Shikamaru sadar kemana arah pembicaraan pria itu. Ia juga tahu siapa pria itu. Dia vampire. Sebelum Temari tahu dan terhanyut dalam lingkar halusinasi ini, Shikamaru langsung menarik Temari menuju sepeda dan mengayuhnya dengan kencang.

Temari berteriak ketika Shikamaru sama sekali tak mengerem walaupun melihat dinding kayu di depan mereka. Teriakan panjang Temari berlalu, tertelan oleh suara ramainya dunia malam. Shikamaru dan Temari mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, berusaha beradaptasi. Tempat yang sama, kota yang sama. Keduanya menarik nafas lega.

Tiba-tiba beberapa bayangan berkelebat, Shikamaru memasang tampang waspada, mengacuhkan celotehan Temari yang sama sekali tak bermutu menurutnya. Ia bisa merasakan aura kaumnya. Mereka ada begitu banyak. Shikamaru merasakan tubuhnya menegang, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang memberontak ingin dilepaskan. Di atas gedung yang berada tepat di hadapan Shikamaru dan Temari—yang tidak sadar karena masih sibuk berdebat dengan dirinya akan siapa sosok wanita yang serupa dengannya—berdiri seorang pria tinggi besar dengan mengenakan jubah gelap yang berkibar di tiup angin.

Shikamaru merasakan sebuah firasat buruk, ia segera memutar arah sepeda dan mengayuh dengan kencang, membuat Temari memeluk pinggang pemuda itu dengan erat. Pria berjubah itu menyunggingkan senyum sinis sebelum akhirnya berkelebat pergi.

Ditengah kekacauan pikirannya, Shikamaru tak memperdulikan lagi lubang-lubang yang ada. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai ke rumah. Temari yang dibonceng merasa sangat tersiksa, pantatnya sakit semua.

"Hei, bocah! Pelan-pelan dong! Kalau jatuh gimana? Lagian kau ngejar apa sih? Makan malam sudah lewat tahu!" pekik Temari kesal. Shikamaru diam, dia hanya terfokus pada ibu dan neneknya. Mereka membutuhkan dirinya.

Shikamaru melompat dari sepeda dan langsung berlari ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Temari yang cengo dengan sepeda yang terus melaju. Hasilnya, wanita itu tersungkur ke tanah. Sekujur tubuhnya lecet dan berdarah. Dengan terseok-seok Temari menuju rumah, ia bersumpah akan mencakar-cakar wajah pemalas Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan hitam merangkulnya, membawanya masuk ke dalam lebatnya pepohonan pinus. Temari berteriak kencang, ia ketakutan. Ini nyata, ini bukan seperti mimpi atau halusinasinya. Ini benar-benar nyata. Sampai di tengah hutan, pria itu menurunkan Temari.

"Kau siapa?" hardik Temari. Meski terkesan berani dan tangguh, sebenarnya ia sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

Pria bermantel hitam itu mengenakan tudung, tak jelas bagaimana rupanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Temari kembali menghardik. Iris hijau pekatnya menatap tajam.

"Begitu segar, begitu harum," ujar pria itu sambil berbisik saat berjalan memutari Temari, tak memperdulikan pertanyaannya. Tangan pria itu menyusuri bahu Temari. "Kau sangat cantik," puji pria itu saat berhenti di hadapan Temari, mengangkat tangan yang pucat dan dingin untuk membelai rambutnya, kemudian menyusuri jari di pipinya, sepanjang bibirnya, mengirimkan gelombang sedingin es di seluruh syaraf Temari.

Temari terdiam, ia tak bisa bergerak, seolah dirinya ditahan oleh kehendak pria itu. Pria itu mendekatkan kepalanya ke lengan Temari yang berdarah, menghirup dalam aroma anyir yang menyegarkan itu...

...dan terdengar suara mengancam dari arah belakang.

"Menjauh darinya."

Temari berbalik untuk melihat Shikamaru berlari melintasi hutan pinus dengan ekspresi murka di wajahnya. Temari sama sekali tak mempercayai pengelihatannya, kecepatan lari Shikamaru diatas rata-rata manusia normal, bahkan mengalahkan pelari tercepat di dunia. Lalu ekspresinya, terasa jauh berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang ia kenal.

"Lepaskan dia," geram Shikamaru. "Dia milikku."

Temari terdiam. Pria berjubah itu tampak senang.

"Milikmu?" ujar pria itu dengan nada mengejek. "Dia bukan milikmu. Tidak ada baumu di darahnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda dirimu di tubuhnya."

"Menjauh darinya," ancam Shikamaru sekali lagi.

Pria itu tergelak meremehkan, lalu dengan kasar mendorong Temari sampai tersungkur. Shikamaru menggeram, melompat ke depan dan menampakkan taringnya.

Temari menutup mulutnya, kedua irisnya melotot sempurna. Tanah yang didudukinya serasa bergoyong seiring dengan segala sesuatunya yang berubah gelap.

Pria itu sedikit terkesiap, tapi ekspresinya langsung terganti dengan gelak tawa yang menggema. "Selamat datang kembali Shikamaru Nara. Ah, bukan, yang mulia pangeran Alps," ujar pria itu dengan nada mencemooh, diiringi senyuman sinis nya

"Vampire kelas rendah sepertimu, sama sekali bukan lawanku. Cepat katakan dimana ibu dan nenekku, sebelum kuhancurkan kau," suara Shikamaru terdengar berbeda, begitu kuat dan menggelegar meski pelan.

Pria itu membuka tudungnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh bekas luka gores. "Ternyata kutukanmu sudah hilang, bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kau menemukan penawar yang telah hilang beratus-ratus tahun lamanya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru tak mengerti.

Pria itu menggeram, menampakkan taringnya. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya murka.

Vampire itu langsung menerjang Shikamaru, tapi meleset. Dengan gerakan cepat, Shikamaru menangkap lehernya lalu mematahkannya. Vampire itu berteriak histeris lalu mundur ke belakang. Tangan besar Shikamaru yang berkuku tajam itu langsung menyentuh dada kirinya.

"Katakan dimana ibu dan nenekku?" geram Shikamaru. Mata kelamnya memancarkan kemurkaan yang sangat dahsyat.

Vampire itu tersenyum mengejek. Dan dengan sadis, Shikamaru menarik keluar jantung vampire itu lalu meremasnya hingga hancur. Tubuhnya di lempar sampai terpental berpuluh-puluh meter, sederet pohon pinus bertumbangan.

Shikamaru menggeram kencang, tanah kembali bergoyang dengan lebih kuat. Sekumpulan kelelawar menghampirinya dan tampak seperti memberi hormat. Shikamaru menatap sosok Temari yang pingsan, berangsur-angsur sosok vampire-nya lenyap. Ia mendekati Temari lalu menggendongnya.

'_Meski kekuatan vampire ku telah muncul, aku tetap merasa ada yang kurang,'_ batin Shikamaru bingung. Tapi, lebih baik ia segera mencari ibu dan neneknya. Ia yakin mereka ada disana.

"Tunjukkan jalan ke Alps," perintah Shikamaru pada sekumpulan kelelawar itu.

"Aku merasa sangat kuat. Akan kutunjukkan pada kalian, siapa yang lebih berhak menduduki tahta Alps."

**TBC...**

* * *

**Maaf sebelumnya, Kitty lupa memberitahukan. Di fic ini tidak ada pemberitahuan siapa yang bercerita (POV) jadi kalau tiba-tiba yang bercerita berganti jangan bingung. Harap membacanya pelan2. mungkin diawal2 akan banyak unsur hening, bayangan2 atau apalah itu, tapi tidak selamanya seperti itu, pasti ada kisah lucunya. apalagi ini bergenre banyak.  
Dan, untuk kisah sekolah. Itu tidak ada, hanya hiasan saja. Ini semua akan menitikberatkan ke kisah ShikaTema di Alps.  
**

******Kitty hanya berharap kalian semakin suka dengan fic ini yang mungkin sudah sangat bertambah gaje. Salahkan imaginasi kitty yang terlalu gaje. hehehehe.**

******.**

**Balesan buat yang udah mau RnR fic Kitty.**  
**Makasih semua ya, tanpa kalian Kitty pasti males buat bikin lanjutan nih fic.**

**NgalorNgidol12** – arigatou gozaimasu yuki-san, sekali lagi yuki-san jadi reviewer pertama. (hadiah kedua sedang diantar. #plak)  
Arigatou juga sarannya, boleh juga sih, tapi masalahnya shika terlalu pemalas untuk melakukan semua itu. #plak (ngelesnya enggak nyambung.)  
Tapi, sarannya kitty tampung, pasti akan berguna nanti. Arigatou.  
Seperti yang saya baca, setiap vampire memiliki pantangan yang berbeda-beda. Seperti ada yang tak bisa terkena bawang putih, tak memiliki bayangan dan tak bisa berada di luar ruangan selama matahari terbit atau tenggelam. Keluarga Shikamaru termasuk ke vampire golongan ini, ia akan berasap dan lama-kelamaan menjadi transparan lalu memudar dan menghilang.  
Dan untuk statusnya, memang seharusnya seorang pangeran vampire memiliki perbedaan dengan vampire biasa, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat kelemahan itu ada dalam diri shikamaru—nanti diberitahu. Kesempurnaan selalu disertai dengan kelemahan. #paseh?  
Sekali lagi makasih Yuki-san atas RnRnya. Chap 3 udah apdet, RnR lagi?

**Arezzo Calienttes 'Namikaze** – arigatou Arezzo-san karena masih mau RnR. Benarkah menegangkan? Saya jadi terharu(?). : XD Chap 3 udah apdet, RnR lagi?

**Ayren** – arigatou Ayren-san atas RnRnya. Nanti akan ada cerita bahagianya, seperti romance dll, jadi unsur dark nya sedikit ilang, tapi awal2 ini mungkin belum ada. Kalau cerita sekolahnya enggak ada, ini akan menitikberatkan ke kisah vampire shikamaru di dunianya nanti—begitulah. Sulit untuk menjelaskan, kitty aja bingung. #plak. Chap 3 udah apdet, RnR lagi?

**Endah 'pinkupanpu** – maybe yes, maybe no. #duak. Hehehe… arigatou endah-san masih mau RnR. Chap 3 udah apdet. RnR lagi?

**Narchambault** – arigatou narchambault-san atas RnRnya, apalagi pujiannya. Hehehe, jadi malu. Nanti pasti tahu, jadi terus ikutin ceritanya ya, kalau enggak… tak cincang kowe. #dicincang balik. Hehehe. Chap 3 udah apdet, RnR lagi?

**SoraYa UeHara** – mending telat daripada enggak sama sekali. Hehe, arigatou soraya-san masih mau RnR. Ini udah apdet, RnR lagi?

**Guest** – ini udah apdet, jadi kita enggak saling bunuh. (?) hehehe, arigatou atas RnR-nya. Chap 3 udah ada, RnR lagi?

**Nara Kazuki** – nee-san, sumpah kitty ngakak baca review-nya. Ngocol deh. Shika emang lebay, lebay banget malah. #dihisap darah ampe abis sama shika. Arigatou nee-san masih mau RnR. Ini chap 3 udah apdet, RnR lagi?

**CharLene Choi** – ehm, bener enggak ya? Er,,, kasih tau enggak ya. Enggak usah aja deh. #plak. Dibaca ndiri aja ya lene-san. Arigatou lene-san. Ini udah apdet chap 3. RnR lagi?

**Lollytha-chan** – arigatou lollytha-chan masih mau RnR. Ini udah apdet chap 3. RnR lagi?

**EMmA ShiKaTeMa** – arigatou emma-san masih mau RnR. Ini udah apdet chap 3. RnR lagi?

**Min Cha 'ShikaTema** – arigatou mincha-san atas RnRnya. Ini udah apdet chap 3. RnR lagi ya?

**ShiningLoveARA** – arigatou shining-san atas RnRnya. Ini udah apdet chap 3. RnR lagi?

**Kithara** – hehe, sebenarnya itu emang sengaja enggak pakai pov, jadi bacanya pelan2 aja ya. Arigatou kithara-san atas RnRnya. Chap 3 udah apdet. RnR lagi?

**Dust-man** – ah, dust man-san jangan memuji begitu, kitty jadi malu. #cakar2 wajah sendiri. Hehehe,,, arigatou ya udah mau RnR. Ini chap 3 udah apdet, RnR lagi?

**Neko-Ai-Nyan** – arigatou neko-san atas RnRnya. Ini udah ada chap 3nya, RnR lagi?

**Sabaku Yuri** – awas, nyamuk! Hehe, arigatou yuri-san atas RnRnya. Ini udah chap 3, RnR lagi?

**Putri Suna** – dibaca aja ya, ntar pasti tahu. : D arigatou atas RnRnya putri-san. Ini udah apdet, RnR lagi ya?

**Silahkan tinggalkan review.  
Saran, kritik dan lainnya kuterima dengan tangan terbuka...**


	4. 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mr. Shikamaru, Vampyre © Hello Kitty Cute**

**Summary : Tak akan ada yang menduga kalau pemuda pemalas tak layak hidup itu merupakan seorang pangeran vampire yang memiliki kekuatan dahsyat. **

**Warning : DLDR, Typo's, OOC, AU, dan lainnya.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Mr. Shikamaru, Vampyre**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Penjara bawah tanah itu masih sama dengan yang dulu. Gelap dan menyeramkan. Bau darah yang mengering dan kulit manusia tercium santer di balik jeruji-jeruji besi. Beberapa tahanan tampak menggedor-gedor pintu besi sembari berteriak-teriak dan memaki-maki. Sungguh menyedihkan mendengar pekikan dan tangisan pilu mereka. Suara yang didominasi oleh para perempuan muda.

Yoshino terpekur di tempatnya. Selama ia hidup, ia tak pernah memikirkan akan tinggal di tempat yang dulu dijadikan sang suami untuk mengurung gadis-gadis muda sebagai bahan makanannya. Menjadi seorang _Slave_, membuatnya haus akan darah.

Miris memang. Tapi itulah kenyataan yang harus dijalaninya. Demi cintanya pada seorang pangeran _vampire_, ia rela meninggalkan dunianya. Rela menderita ketika tubuhnya berteriak kesakitan karena membutuhkan darah sampai bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tapi semua derita dan kesakitan itu sirna ketika Shikamaru lahir. Putra pertamanya setelah seratus tahun ia menikah dengan Shikaku. Perlahan-lahan naluri _Slave_-nya menghilang, menjadikannya sosok ibu yang penyayang.

"Shikamaru..., semoga kau baik-baik saja," lirihnya.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Yoshino menoleh dan menatap iris coklat sang ibu dengan iris-nya yang berlinangan air mata. Wanita itu menatap sang menantu dengan sendu, sebelum akhirnya menarik tubuh rapuh itu ke pelukannya.

"Tenang saja. Shikamaru pasti baik-baik saja," ujarnya sendu.

Sebuah lengkingan panjang dan makian dari penjara bagian timur memecah suasana haru diantara keduanya. Disusul dengan tangisan memilukan yang terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Teriakan dan tangisan itu terdengar semakin jelas, dan terlihatlah dua orang _vampire_ penjaga berwajah beringas sedang menyeret seorang gadis muda yang menangis meraung-raung.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU MOHON! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU BELUM MAU MATI! AKU MOHON LEPASKAN AKU!" teriaknya disela-sela tangisannya yang tak kalah kencang. Iris hitam nya menatap Yoshino nanar, seakan-akan meminta tolong. Yoshino hanya mampu menunduk, ia tak bisa apa-apa. Ia sekarang hanyalah seorang _Alter_, tak mungkin dia melawan dua _vampire_ penjaga yang berdarah _Origin_ itu.

Iris coklatnya kembali berkilat bening, memperhatikan tubuh tak berdaya gadis itu diseret menaiki tangga-tangga yang berliku—menuju kastil. Teriakannya terus bergema, membuat hati yang mendengarnya merinding. Sayup-sayup teriakan sang gadis menghilang, yang ada hanyalah suara tangis dan jeritan para penghuni penjara. Mereka menangisi atas nasib sang gadis dan juga menangisi nasib mereka juga.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Langkah Shikamaru tertahan ketika ia sadar akan sesuatu. Diturunkannya sosok Temari di tanah dengan perlahan. Ia membuka jaket hijaunya, lalu diselimutkannya pada tubuh Temari. Di lambaikannya tangan kanannya, seekor kelelawar mendekat dan bertengger di puncak kepala Temari. Mata merah sang kelelawar terpejam, setelah beberapa detik, kelelawar itu terbang ke pundak Shikamaru. Untuk beberapa saat, Shikamaru terdiam memandangi Temari.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Semua yang kau alami bersamaku dan keluargaku akan hilang. Selamat tinggal."

Shikamaru berdiri, ia melepaskan sepasang anting emasnya lalu memasangkannya di kedua telinga Temari yang kosong.

"Dengan bauku di kedua anting ini, kau akan aman dari _vampire_ manapun."

Entah dorongan darimana, dengan pelan Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Temari.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Bak-buk-bak-buk...

"Beraninya kau bocah! Kau pikir kau siapa?" teriak Temari geram sambil melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke lengan Shikamaru.

Buk...

"Auw, hentikan wanita tua!"

"Kau benar-benar kurang ajar!"

"Kubilang hentikan!" Shikamaru membentak lalu menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Temari.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku bocah kurang ajar!" teriak Temari sambil meronta-ronta.

"Dengarkan aku wanita merepotkan, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa denganmu, aku hanya berusaha membangunkanmu dari pingsanmu," ujar Shikamaru kesal, lalu melepaskan tangan Temari.

"Kau bohong!" tegas Temari sambil berkacak pinggang.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Dia diam sambil menatap malas Temari yang kini menatapnya dengan kesal. "Kau masih bisa mengingatku?" tanyanya akhirnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu bocah? Jelas saja aku mengingatmu. Semu—"

Perkataannya harus terhenti ketika ingatannya mulai memutar jelas penyebab dirinya pingsan. Serasa ada kibasan angin dari belahan kutub utara, Temari menegang seketika.

Shikamaru kembali menghela nafas. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Pergilah, anggap ini semua tak pernah terjadi," ujarnya sambil berbalik lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Temari yang terdiam—tercekat ketika sekumpulan kelelawar terbang mengikuti Shikamaru.

"Kau benaran... _vampire_," desis Temari. Selama ini ia hanya menganggap kisah _vampire_ hanyalah dongeng belaka. Makhluk fiksi yang terkenal karena diangkat ke layar kaca dan layar lebar. Semua kisah seram dan sejarah _vampire_ hanyalah bualan manusia yang tak waras. Tapi—

Spekulasi itu pun harus terpotong ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu!" teriaknya sambil berlari mengejar Shikamaru—tak mengindahkan rasa nyeri di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Shikamaru terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya ketika sosok Temari kini telah berdiri menghadang jalannya.

"Minggirlah, jangan mengganggu hidupku lagi wanita merepotkan. Jalani hidupmu dengan tenang, anggap saja yang kau alami ini adalah ilusi semata," ujar Shikamaru bosan.

Tak diduga dan tak dinyana, Temari berjinjit dan memukul kepala Shikamaru.

"Auw!" rintih Temari sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya yang keram. Dia yang memukul, tapi dia yang kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Shikamaru kesal.

"Enak saja kau mau main pergi begitu saja, bocah. Kau harus ikut denganku, bersama-sama kita menghasilkan uang. Kita mengadakan pertunjukkan. Bagaimana? Ideku cemerlang bukan?"

Entah Shikamaru harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa sekarang ini. Marahkah? Kesalkah? Atau justru malah terkejut. Terkejut ketika mendapati kalau Temari sama sekali tak takut padanya. Hei, meski dia memasang tampang mengantuk begini, ia tetaplah seorang pangeran _vampire_. Yang setiap saat, bahkan detik ini juga bisa berubah menjadi iblis haus darah. Tak sadarkah Temari, atau kewarasannya memang sudah lama hilang.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Ia menggeser pelan bahu Temari—agar menyingkir—dan kembali berjalan lurus.

"Hei, bocah! Kau akan kaya—dan pasti aku juga. Percayalah, kau akan memiliki popularitas yang lebih tinggi daripada para aktor yang memerankan sosok _vampire_—karena kau adalah nyata," Temari masih berusaha membujuk Shikamaru. Tapi hasilnya, Shikamaru tetap berjalan lurus ke depan, sama sekali tak terlihat tertarik dengan tawaran konyol Temari.

"Oh, ayolah. Ini tawaran yang sangat menguntungkan. Kau akan bahagia di keabadianmu. Hei, bocah!"

Shikamaru terus berjalan. Beberapa kali decihannya keluar. Ia ingin sekali mematahkan leher Temari detik ini juga, agar kocehannya yang tak bermutu itu berhenti lalu-lalang di telinganya. Tapi niat itu ditahannya, bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah menganggap sosok Temari seperti kakak. Errr... karena Temari telah menganggapnya adik, jadi tak ada salahnya.

"Hei, bisa berhenti dulu tidak! Kau benar-benar tak sopan. Kalau orang yang lebih tua sedang ber—" Temari meneguk ludahnya yang terasa pahit, ketika dengan secepat kilat Shikamaru menangkap kedua lengannya lalu meremasnya. Temari meringis.

"Hei, bocah. Jangan serius begini. Aku tadi kan hanya bercanda," ujar Temari sambil tertawa dipaksakan. Seram juga melihat kedua mata Shikamaru yang kelam.

Temari semakin meringis ketika Shikamaru membuka mulutnya, menampakkan taringnya yang tajam.

"Tu-tu-tu-tunggu bocah. Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik," ujar Temari panik. "Yang tadi hanya bercanda, aku hanya bercanda, darahku pahit."

Shikamaru tetap mendekatkan taringnya ke leher Temari. "Setelah menghisap darahmu, aku akan menghancurkan jantungmu—agar kau tidak menjadi _Slave_."

Kejam! Temari kesal mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Meski dia manusia biasa, tapi keahlian bela diri _Anggar_-nya tak bisa diremehkan. Ia adalah ratu di bidang olahraga ini. Ketika lehernya hampir terjamah oleh taring panjang Shikamaru, Temari langsung menghantamkan kepalanya ke kepala Shikamaru.

"Aduh," keluh Shikamaru sambil mundur ke belakang. Ia kembali ke sosok manusianya, lalu terduduk sambil memegangi dahinya yang terasa ngilu, tak sakit memang, tapi cukup membuat kepalanya pusing.

Sementara Temari, wanita malang itu harus terkapar di tanah dengan dahi yang berdarah—pingsan. Shikamaru berdecak kesal, salah sendiri kenapa malah membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala seorang _vampire_. Batok kepalanya itu sekeras batu.

Shikamaru berdiri, ia terdiam ketika melihat seseorang berjubah merah marun di hadapannya. Pria itu mengenakan tudung, membuat Shikamaru tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Insting _vampire_ Shikamaru mengatakan kalau orang berjubah itu bukanlah kaumnya, tapi juga bukan manusia.

Pangeran Alps itu memasang tampang waspada, ia tak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Shikamaru sedikit terhenyak ketika menyadari keadaan si pria asing berjubah merah marun itu. Ia melayang di udara, dengan tubuh yang tampak transparan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Shikamaru datar.

"Hanya seorang _Likan_ yang menginginkan kau meninggalkan wanita itu," suara pria itu tampak jauh, seolah-olah dikirimkan oleh sebuah kekuatan ghaib.

Taring Shikamaru keluar, matanya berubah kelam. "Apa maksudmu? Tak ada yang boleh mengganggunya," ujar Shikamaru dengan menggeram.

"Jangan terburu-buru dulu. Aku datang secara baik-baik, sama sekali tidak berniat menantangmu. Lagipula, kau tak bisa melukai ataupun membunuhku. Semua yang kau lakukan akan percuma saja," _Likan_ itu berkata dengan nada datar.

"Kau—"

"Tak kusangka, hari ini pun akhirnya datang juga. Kau mendapatkan kembali semuanya, meski sebenarnya tak semuanya kembali padamu. Tapi cepat atau lambat, kau pasti akan mendapatkannya. Jadi sebelum itu terjadi, aku akan mencegahnya," pria itu berkata sambil melayang memutari Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Turuti saja keinginanku. Percayalah, aku tidak akan menyakiti wanita ini ketika kau pergi. Perlu kau tahu, aku hanyalah bayangan, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain berbicara."

"Aku memang akan berniat meninggalkan Temari."

"Dan aku hanya mengingatkan padamu, ketika ingatan akan sesuatu yang hilang itu kembali padamu, jangan pernah kau berniat untuk mengambil sesuatu yang hilang itu, karena sesuatu yang hilang itu akan menderita bila bersamamu," tegas pria itu. Belum sempat Shikamaru memberikan pertanyaan, sosok pria berjubah itu memudar dan hilang dari pandangannya.

Shikamaru terdiam. Ia menatap Temari dengan kedua bola mata kelamnya. Memang ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Temari. Entah kenapa ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu sebelumnya. Dan, apa pula hubungan _Likan_ tadi dengan Temari? Temari hanyalah manusia biasa, ia tak mungkin bisa berhubungan dengan makhluk dunia Alps. Apalagi dengan seorang _Likan_. Ini aneh, benar-benar aneh.

**.-.-.-.-.**

_Temari menanggalkan pakaiannya dengan perlahan karena sudah sangat lelah, dan saat mengenakan gaun tidurnya, ia menguap, lalu segera merangkak naik ke tempat tidur. Ia mematikan lilin dan berbaring selama beberapa saat dalam keadaan antara sadar dan tidur, sampai suara air yang membentuk bebatuan di bawah jendelanya mengantarnya tidur._

_Ia beranjak dari dunia sadar ke dunia mimpi, tanpa adanya batasan di antara keduanya. Gaun yang indah, topeng yang aneh, jalanan yang sempit, kanal yang gelap, istana yang berkilauan, dan gondola yang romantis, semua berbaur dalam mimpinya. Ia bermimpi sedang bersama Shikamaru, berdansa bersama pemuda itu di pesta dansa. Kemudian, latar berubah, ia tertawa dan mengobrol bersama Shikamaru di pinggir kolam air mancur. Ada banyak sekali orang disekitar mereka, tertawa lepas dan menggerakkan tangan sambil berbicara, sehingga suara mereka bercampur menjadi dengungan. Sekelompok burung beterbangan ke langit saat ia dan Shikamaru lewat, dan kemudian turun kembali setelah ia dan Shikamaru berlalu. Matahari bersinar terang di atas mereka, dan di kejauhan terdengar suara nyanyian pengemudi gondola._

_Ia dan Shikamaru menyusuri jalan dan berbelok di jalanan yang sempit, masuk ke jalan yang lebih kecil, dan mereka masuk lagi ke jalanan sempit lain, yang masih terdengar ramai dan riuh. Tapi, begitu mereka melangkah semakin dalam, sesuatu berubah. Suara-suara itu berhenti, seolah telah dipotong oleh pisau dan cahaya meredup hanya dalam sekejap mata, dari sinar matahari yang berwarna keemasan, menjadi sinar rembulan yang redup dan dingin. Temari mulai merasa panik dan harus menahan dorongan untuk berlari. Dunia tidak lagi menjadi tempat yang aman, tidak menyenangkan. Bangunan menjulang di atasnya layaknya tebing, dan jalanan yang sempit membuatnya terkurung dan terperangkap. Kanal yang mengalir di samping jalanan tidak lagi berkesan romantis, tempat itu terlihat gelap dan berbahaya, airnya yang dalam menyembunyikan rahasia yang gelap dan mematikan._

_Temari mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih lengan Shikamaru, tapi ternyata tidak ada. Ia berbalik menghadap ke Shikamaru dan menjadi ketakutan saat mengetahui bahwa Shikamaru sudah menghilang. Temari berlari di sepanjang jalan untuk mencari Shikamaru sambil memanggil nama pemuda itu, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Jalanan tempatnya berlari seolah menyerupai labirin yang tak berujung, akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia harus kembali jika tidak ingin tersesat. Ia mulai berbalik, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa jalanan sudah berubah, dan ia pun turut berubah. Ia tak lagi mengenakan gaun tidur biru pucatnya, tapi berganti dengan gaun rok lebar berbahan sutera berwarna merah tua._

_"Shikamaru?" panggilnya ketakutan, tapi suaranya seolah membentur tembok batu karena tidak ada jawaban. "Shikamaru!" teriaknya._

_Tapi, masih tidak ada jawaban._

_Kemudian, ketika ia sangat butuh mendengar suara manusia lain, ia mendengar sesuatu. Tapi suara itu terdengar jauh sekali, pada awalnya ia bahkan tidak tahu suara apa itu, tapi kemudian ia mengenalinya sebagai suara musik. Alunan dari suatu tempat di depannya. Gesekan biola yang dimainkan dengan riang._

_Rasanya aneh sekali mendengar suara musik di tempat yang gelap dan suram, tapi Temari mulai berlari kearah sana. Saat semakin dekat, ia bisa mendengar suara lain, samar-samar tapi ia bisa mendengarnya, dan ia mengikutinya, berlari menyeberangi jembatan dan menyusuri gang yang sempit._

_Ia melihat cahaya di depan, sinar terang benderang yang berasal dari banyak obor. Ia bisa melihat orang-orang berkumpul di lapangan, mengenakan kostum berwarna cerah dan topeng. Ia merasa sangat lega dan mulai berlari lebih cepat, melihat mereka berbalik kearahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut, saat ia berlari mendekat—dan kemudian mereka menghilang, cahaya meredup, dan suara tiba-tiba lenyap. Temari merasa ketakutan karena mendapati dirinya berada di lapangan yang gelap dan kosong. Ia sendirian._

_Ia mempercepat larinya menyeberangi lapangan, mencari orang yang berkerumun, tapi mereka sudah pergi. Ia mencari di setiap jalanan sempit, berharap bisa melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka, tapi tidak ada apa-apa—kecuali, di ujung jalan yang terakhir, ada seorang pria yang membelakanginya. Mengenakan pakaian yang sewarna dengannya. Pria itu berbalik untuk menghadap ke arahnya, menampilkan wajahnya yang tertutup topeng yang menggambarkan senyuman mencurigakan. Temari merasa kekuatan dirinya mencair keluar, seolah ada lubang di dalam dirinya lalu kekuatannya berpindah ke pria itu._

_Pria itu memanggil dan ia bergerak maju, seperti boneka yang bisa dikendalikan. Ia merasa masih memiliki sisa kekuatan yang berhasil dipertahankannya, dan untuk sesaat, ia diam tidak bergerak, melawan tarikan pria itu. Tapi kemudian pria itu memanggil lagi dan kakinya mulai bergerak maju di luar kehendaknya._

_"Tidak," ujar Temari, dan kemudian, dengan lebih lantang. "Tidak!"_

_Tiba-tiba, jalanan dipenuhi orang lagi, berlari melewatinya dengan liar sambil berteriak. "Ayo cepat panah!"_

_Keriuhan mulai terjadi dan tampak kilau kemerahan di cakrawala, semakin lama semakin besar, dan saat menengadahkan wajah ke depannya, Temari melihat sebuah kastil dihujani oleh ribuan anak panah berapi. Lidah api yang semakin besar menjilat-jilat hingga ke langit, kemudian meledak disana dan membakar kegelapan yang mengerikan. Ia berlari mendekat untuk bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi sebelum ia bisa mendekati salah satu dari orang-orang itu, segalanya berubah lagi dan ia berdiri diam terpaku, merasa bingung dan gelisah, tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Tanpa adanya api, ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa di balik gelap gedung-gedung tinggi._

_Kemudian, bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia merasakan kengerian besar, saat ia tahu dengan seluruh inderanya bahwa ada seseorang dibelakangnya. Seseorang itu menunggu dalam kegelapan, memanfaatkan waktu, mengejeknya, bermain dengannya layaknya tikus dan kucing. Seseorang itu sangat menakutkan, sangat besar, sangat mengerikan, dan kuat. Ia tersedot oleh seseorang itu, tapi ia tidak boleh pergi kesana, tidak boleh, tidak boleh._

_Temari menahan tarikan itu dan mencoba maju sambil menangis. "Tidak!"_

_Ia merasa seseorang itu tertawa, dan menjadi semakin kuat, menambahkan tekanan dan merampas kekuatannya._

_"Tidak!" teriak Temari lagi._

_Ia mengangkat roknya, berbalik ke kanan dan lari, menyusuri jalanan, melintasi kanal, tapi terus di kejar oleh kekuatan yang gelap dan tidak mengenal belas kasihan._

_Saat berlari, ia melewati sebuah istana besar yang suram, dan seseorang yang mengejarnya itu hampir berhasil menangkapnya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangan di telinganya, sebagai usaha untuk meredam suara helaan nafas seseorang itu, karena suara itu sangat mengerikan._

_"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" teriak Temari keras._

_"Iya," terdengar suara bisikan yang tertiup angin. "Kau adalah milikku."_

_Temari kembali berlari, menerobos keluar dari kanal, kembali melewati kastil yang tadi terbakar. Tiba-tiba, ribuan anak panah berapi mulai mengikutinya, mengejarnya._

_"Tidak! Apa salahku?" teriaknya ketakutan._

_Ribuan anak panah berapi berhenti, kemudian hilang. Dan, Shikamaru ada di sampingnya, menunduk di atasnya dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya dengan lembut. Rambut Shikamaru terurai hingga ke mata dan ke kemeja tidurnya yang berwarna putih._

Temari terbangun dengan tersentak. Pemandangan pertama yang ditangkap oleh irisnya adalah wajah Shikamaru yang terlihat panik. Langsung saja ia menghambur memeluk Shikamaru sambil terisak, dan pemuda itu hanya terdiam—terkejut dengan yang dilakukan oleh Temari.

"Oh, ini kau, ini sungguh kau!" isak Temari, merasa sangat lega. "Aku sangat takut! Jalanan gelap, orang-orang menghilang, ribuan panah mengejarku, dan aku kehilanganmu, aku kehilanganmu! Aku mencarimu dan terus mencari, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukanmu dimana-mana!" ceracau Temari disela isakannya, Shikamaru semakin terdiam, ada rasa hangat yang menjalarinya ketika mendengar beberapa kalimat terakhir Temari.

"Itu hanya mimpi, bukan apa-apa. Hanya sekedar mimpi," ujar Shikamaru lembut. Perlahan ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, balas memeluk Temari sembari membelai puncak kepalanya. Pemuda itu sedikit bergetar dengan yang dilakukannya, ini aneh.

Temari masih terisak, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Shikamaru. "Ssshhh," gumam Shikamaru untuk menenangkannya. Detak jantung Temari mulai berangsur normal. Ia menggesekkan pipinya ke kaos Shikamaru dan menghela nafas, saat mimpi buruk itu perlahan menghilang dari pikirannya, kemudian ia mendongak ke arah Shikamaru. Ia terkejut melihat wajah Shikamaru berada dekat dengannya.

Dengan keras wanita itu mendorong tubuh Shikamaru. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan cepat. Ia merasa bodoh karena sudah merasa begitu ketakutan oleh mimpi konyol itu, membuatnya tak sadar dengan yang dilakukannya.

Shikamaru berdecak kesal. Temari benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Dia wanita yang paling menyebalkan dan merepotkan yang pernah ditemuinya. Ia berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya.

"Maumu itu apa sih? Seenaknya mendorong orang—padahal kau duluan yang memelukku," sungut Shikamaru kesal.

"Maaf, tadi aku tidak sengaja. Aku hanya terlalu terbawa suasana saja," kilah Temari sambil berdiri dan tersenyum kaku.

Shikamaru mendengus. "Karena lukamu sudah sembuh, sebaiknya kita berpisah sekarang juga," ujarnya datar.

Temari memperhatikan sekujur tubuhnya, lukanya sudah mengering dan sudah tak terasa sakit lagi. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau merawatku," ujarnya lirih. "Tapi bolehkah aku tetap ikut denganmu? Aku merasa—"

"Aku muak. Jangan menggangguku lagi. Cukup sudah kau menahanku selama seminggu disini karena merawatmu—yang pingsan dan tak bangun-bangun. Lalu tiba-tiba berteriak-teriak tak jelas. Cukup, manusia. Aku sudah terlalu muak denganmu. Ibu dan nenekku membutuhkanku, tapi kau malah mengacaukan semuanya!" geram Shikamaru. Ia meninju dinding kamar kayunya sampai berlubang.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Tapi biarkan aku ikut denganmu. Aku juga ingin menolong ibu dan nenekmu, sebagai rasa terima kasihku kare—"

"Apa kau pikir aku akan pergi bermain? Kau hanya akan menjadi beban saja. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, kau hanya manusia dan sama sekali tak memiliki kemampuan apapun," sindir Shikamaru datar.

"Aku ahli dalam _anggar_," ujar Temari tegas.

"Merepotkan," komentar Shikamaru malas.

Temari bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menatap sepasang iris malas Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Shikamaru artikan, membuat pemuda itu jengah.

"Kau tahu, aku merasa ada sesuatu diantara kita. Tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa. Aku hanya merasa, ada sesuatu yang bakal terungkap bila aku ikut bersamamu—itu yang terlintas di pikiranku. Selama ini aku merasakan hampa, ada banyak begitu misteri dalam hidupku, sampai aku pun merasa kehilangan diriku, aku merasa asing berada di kehidupanku dulu—sampai akhirnya aku bertemu kau."

Shikamaru terdiam, ia sibuk mencerna kata per kata dari bibir Temari. Ia juga tak memungkiri kalau ia juga merasakan sesuatu dengan wanita itu, seolah adanya ikatan kuat yang membelenggunya, agar ia tetap di samping wanita itu.

"Atau jangan-jangan, kita adalah kakak-adik?" cetus Temari asal. Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Tak sudi," gumam pemuda itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau ini memang benar-benar bocah yang tak tahu sopan santun sama sekali. Seharusnya kau beruntung karena memiliki seorang kakak sepertiku ini," tegas Temari dengan urat-urat kekesalan yang tercetak di wajahnya yang putih.

Shikamaru hanya kembali memutar bola matanya bosan, makin lama wanita itu semakin setres saja. Setres, setres, setres. Merepotkan! Ia menaikkan kedua alisnya, bingung dengan tingkah Temari. Wanita itu meraba-raba giginya. Halah, benar-benar sudah hilang kewarasannya.

"Kau tarik saja dengan tang, pasti taringmu bakalan keluar," ujar Shikamaru sarkastik. Temari mendecih pelan.

Keadaan hening. "Kenapa kau tidak takut denganku?" tanya pemuda itu akhirnya.

Temari menutup mulutnya, menahan tawanya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. "Hei bocah, dengan tampang mau mati seperti itu, aku jamin anak kecil saja pun tidak takut denganmu. Tampangmu itu sangat tak menjanjikan. Sama sekali tidak ada kesan vampire yang menyeramkan, yang ada kau itu malah terlihat seperti badut," rasanya sangat terhina. Sangat-sangat-sangat terhina.

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut denganku—akan kutunjukkan padamu bagaimana sosok iblisku yang sebenarnya," ujar Shikamaru datar. Entah kenapa Temari mulai merasa ngeri dengan Shikamaru—meski pemuda itu masih tetap memasang wajah malasnya, tapi ada sebuah kengerian disana, dengan pemuda itu.

Terlintas di otaknya untuk membatalkan keinginannya ikut dengan Shikamaru, tapi seakan tahu isi pikirannya, pemuda itu sudah terlebih dulu membuka mulutnya. "Tak ada lagi kata mundur, ku jamin pertunjukkan yang nanti bakal kau lihat pasti akan menyenangkan—berdarah-darah. Ayo."

Temari merinding, Shikamaru berdiri membelakanginya lalu berjalan keluar. Dengan takut-takut wanita itu mengikutinya, sosok Shikamaru terlihat bersinar tertempa sinar bulan, terlihat mengerikan, apalagi ditambah dengan latar beberapa kelelawar bermata merah darah yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Wanita itu sadar, ia sepenuhnya sadar, sangat sadar, pemuda yang berjalan di hadapannya, yang berjalan santai menerobos gelapnya pepohonan pinus itu bukanlah sosok Shikamaru yang di kenalnya—bocah pemalas yang tak layak hidup—melainkan seorang vampire. Ya, seorang vampire sungguhan, seorang makhluk penghisap darah yang abadi.

Haruskah ia lari? Tidak! Sama sekali tidak. Rasa penasarannya jauh lebih besar dari rasa takutnya. Dengan sedikit berlari, ia berusaha mengimbangi langkah cepat Shikamaru. Pemuda itu menatap lurus ke depan, tak mengindahkan dirinya yang sudah was-was.

**..TBC..**

* * *

**Note:  
1. Slave  
2. Alter  
3. Origin  
4. Anggar - bela diri dalam menggunakan pedang. di Inggris dan perancis sangat terkenal, Indonesia pun juga ada.  
5. Likan  
Di chap ini belum akan dijelaskan arti semua yang diatas, nanti bakal dijabarkan semuanya di chap depan.  
Supaya terlihat misterius. #plak  
Dan, di chap depan juga bakal muncul makhluk2 baru...  
**

**_Covernya dari deviantart atas nama Suxius._  
**

**hmmm, apa ceritanya semakin kelam? atau terlalu banyak misteri? atau semakin membosankan dan tidak nyambung? atau juga gajenya semakin menjadi-jadi?  
#readers: semuanya bener. *nangis jejeritan.  
hiks-hiks-hiks, Kitty emang enggak bakat nulis ya.  
Gomen bila readers yang nunggu malah sakit mata baca chap 4 yang semakin setres ini. Gomen.  
Kitty hanya berusaha mengembangkan imaginasi Kitty dan mempersembahkan fic ini untuk kalian semua, jadi gomen bila semakin tak memuaskan.  
**

**.  
**

**Dan makasih sekali lagi atas RnR kalian semua,,,  
Maaf bila Kitty sudah mengecewakan kalian ya.  
Bagi yang login, balasan sudah Kitty kirim lewat PM.  
**

**Kithara** - Ok, makasih sekali lagi ya Kithara-chan atas RnR-nya. hehehe, kalau gitu Kithara aja yang jadi produsernya, mau? hehehe. #bisa2 sepi penonton kalau cerita Kitty dijadiin film. hehehe.  
Sebenarnya vampire itu jika mereka lapar, bisa memakan makanan manusia, mereka akan kenyang. Tapi mereka tidak akan kuat atau mendapat nutrisi seperti halnya meminum darah. Itu yang Kitty tahu setelah searching sana-sini. Nanti di chap depan bakalan di jabarkan semuanya. Oh iya, di chap 3 juga kan udah Kitty kasih tahu kalau mereka (Shikamaru, ibu dan neneknya) hanya makan sedikit masakan Temari, itu karena mereka juga tak terlalu berminat dengan makanan manusia, tapi dipaksakan karena tidak mau Temari curiga.  
Chap depan bakalan ada banyak adegan aksi, karena musuh Shikamaru akan bermunculan.  
Kalau gitu, ini chap 4nya. RnR lagi ya?

**Nara Sanchez** - Enggak papa kok. Ah Nara-san jangan panggil Kitty dengan embel-embel san, cukup Kitty atau kalau mau ditambahin chan juga enggak papa. hehehe. Makasih pujiannya atas imaginasi Kitty yang gaje. Ehm, maybe yes maybe no. #digampar, dicincang.  
hehehe, diikutin aja dulu ya. ntar lama-lama kebongkar juga siapa Kitty (?) sebenarnya. #enggak nyambung woyyy!  
Chap 4 udah ada, makasih atas RnR-nya. RnR lagi ya?

**Silahkan tinggalkan review.  
Saran, kritik dan lainnya kuterima dengan tangan terbuka...**

**Keep or Delete?  
**


	5. 4

**Disclaimer :** **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mr. Shikamaru, Vampyre © Hello Kitty Cute**

**Summary : Tak akan ada yang menduga kalau pemuda pemalas tak layak hidup itu merupakan seorang pangeran vampire yang memiliki kekuatan dahsyat. **

**Warning : DLDR, Typo's, OOC, AU, dan lainnya.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Mr. Shikamaru, Vampyre**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Semakin masuk ke dalam, semakin lebat pohon pinus yang mereka lalui. Temari bergidik, apa tak ada jalan lain selain ini? Ini terlalu menyeramkan. Ia tak henti-hentinya merutuk. Dan seolah ingin menambah beban batinnya yang sudah megap-megap, hutan pinus ini ternyata belum juga menunjukkan akhirnya. Terlalu panjang. Ia lelah, sangat lelah.

Shikamaru berjalan santai sembari memasukkan kedua tangan ke kantong celananya. Perjalanan ini jadi membosankan dan sangat lama, seperti siput saja. Sebenarnya ia bisa menggunakan kecepatan _vampire_-nya, tapi sayangnya ia tak mau memberi tumpangan dengan Temari, terlalu merepotkan harus menggendong seorang wanita. Kalau ditarik, bisa jadi terseret. Dan bila di lempar, entah akan berakhir dimana—mungkin mati. Ia menghela nafas. Kalau tetap seperti ini, akan memakan waktu lama. Dan, ia sama sekali belum tahu nasib ibu dan neneknya, ia harus cepat, harus cepat. Ya, harus cepat, sebelum pagi menjelang.

"Eh?" Temari terkejut ketika dengan tiba-tiba Shikamaru merangkul pinggangnya. Sebelum tangannya sempat melayangkan pukulan ke lengan pemuda itu—Shikamaru sudah berlari dengan cepat lalu melompat tinggi.

"WAAAAA!" sebuah teriakan kencang meluncur sukses dari bibirnya, refleks Shikamaru menjatuhkan tubuh Temari. Sebelum tubuh wanita pirang itu membentur pepohonan, dengan sigap Shikamaru menangkapnya.

Temari gemetar, ia terduduk di tanah dengan wajah pucat. Tadi, ia hampir saja mati. Hampir mati, hampir mati dengan tulang remuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah? Kau ingin membunuhku ya?" bentak Temari dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Salahmu sendiri selalu berisik," komentar Shikamaru kesal sambil memasukkan jari kelingking ke telinga kanannya yang terasa berdengung. "Sudah kubilang kan, kau hanya akan menjadi beban. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, salah satu _Diaemus_-ku akan menuntunmu," tambahnya sambil melambaikan tangan kirinya ke seekor kelelawar yang terbang di belakangnya.

Temari melotot. Ia tak akan pulang, apalagi hanya ditemani oleh seekor kelelawar. Yang ada dia malah mati ketakutan. Berjalan dengan seekor kelelawar itu sama saja dengan sendirian di dalam hutan pohon pinus yang gelap dan menyeramkan ini.

"Baiklah," ujarnya datar sambil berdiri. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan tetap ikut!" teriaknya lantang sambil memegang lengan kanan Shikamaru. Senyum tipis di wajah pemuda itu pudar, ia mendecih pelan.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Shikamaru menarik pinggang Temari sampai wajah wanita itu menubruk wajahnya—_cup_. Temari mendelik dengan posisi bibirnya yang masih mengecup pipi pucat Shikamaru. Sementara Shikamaru, pemuda itu langsung menjauh dengan wajah yang tak kalah _horror_ dari Temari.

"Dasar kau bocah! Kau sengaja melakukan itu kan?" teriak Temari menggelegar.

"Bukannya kau yang mencuri-curi kesempatan," balas Shikamaru datar.

"APA KAU BILANG?" teriakan Temari naik sepuluh oktaf.

"Kau ini berisik sekali sih. Yang tadi itu tidak sengaja," ujar Shikamaru kesal. Waktunya terbuang dengan percuma karena Temari, dan sebentar lagi pagi akan datang, sial!

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan ibu dan nenekku, kau yang harus menanggungnya," geram Shikamaru, Temari terkesiap. Dan dengan secepat kilat pemuda itu kembali merangkul pinggang Temari. Wanita itu hanya meringis ketika bahunya bertabrakan dengan bahu kokoh Shikamaru. Pandangan pemuda itu tajam, ia hanya mampu menunduk. Berharap ibu dan nenek Shikamaru baik-baik saja—meski sebenarnya ia masih belum jelas dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Temari mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Shikamaru ketika kecepatan lari pemuda itu meningkat, lalu melompat jauh dengan ketinggian yang lumayan untuk menghancurkan tulang-belulang manusia. Shikamaru semakin beringas, ia mengeluarkan sosok _vampire_-nya agar kecepatannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Larinya semakin cepat, lompatannya semakin tinggi, dan Temari harus tetap menahan dorongannya untuk berteriak.

Ia merasa kecil, tinggi badan Shikamaru bertambah ketika pemuda itu menjadi _vampire_. Kaki Temari menggantung di udara, seolah terbang. Tangan kanan Shikamaru yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat, entah kenapa terasa nyaman—kejadian ini seolah pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Wajah pucat dan kaku Shikamaru, tatapan kelamnya yang tajam, juga sepasang taringnya, entah kenapa menurutnya sama sekali tak menakutkan, pemuda itu malah terlihat hidup, dibandingkan dengan ekspresi malasnya.

"Masih jauh ya?" tanyanya bosan. Lama-lama ia risih juga dengan posisinya, terlalu dekat.

"Mengeluh sekali lagi, akan kujatuhkan," sahut Shikamaru datar. Temari mendecih pelan lalu memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Seekor _Diaemus_ terbang melintasi kegelapan, mata merahnya semakin bersinar terang oleh cahaya bulan sabit. Ia menuju ke sebuah kastil, sebuah kastil yang suram, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lampu yang temaram. _Diaemus_ itu menukik pelan ke sebuah balkon yang gelap, dan samar-samar tampaknya telah berpenghuni. Seseorang itu mengulurkan tangannya, dan sang _Diaemus_ menyambutnya dengan bertengger disana. Seseorang itu mendekatkan tangannya, lalu terlihat mencium pelan _Diaemus_-nya.

"Kau benar, aku merasakannya. Dia sudah dekat, sangat dekat," seseorang yang sepertinya berfisik perempuan itu bersuara, ada nada bahagia dalam kalimatnya meski terkesan datar.

Ia berjalan masuk, berlari kecil menyusuri koridor yang gelap dengan kakinya yang jenjang. Sampai di sebuah pintu besar berwarna coklat tua dengan gagang pintu berbentuk kelelawar, ia melabuhkan kaki putih pucatnya. Perlahan ia membukanya, terdengar bunyi berkerit ketika pintu besar itu terbuka—terlihat tua, tapi masih sangat kokoh—ia masuk sambil mendekati sakelar lampu.

Ctek...

Cahaya terang dari lampu kristal yang tergantung di langit-langit ruangan memberikan cahaya kehidupan dalam ruangan gelap itu. Tak ada banyak benda disana, hanya terdapat sebuah tirai putih berbahan halus, di bagian kanan diisi oleh sepasang sofa serta meja batu yang dipoles dengan warna emas. Sementara di bagian kirinya terdapat perapian, dan di atasnya terdapat lukisan seorang pria.

Seseorang itu kini terlihat jelas, seorang wanita cantik berkulit putih pucat, sangat kontras dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah, senada dengan bibirnya yang semerah darah. Ia mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna ungu pucat. Ia berjalan menuju perapian, menatap berbinar lukisan pria itu dengan mata coklatnya. Seorang pria berwajah dingin mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam, rambut hitamnya dikuncir rendah, dengan posisi duduk di sebuah kursi. Penampilannya terlihat jelas sebagai seorang bangsawan muda yang angkuh.

Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya yang merah, puas menatap lukisan berbingkai emas itu, jemarinya yang lentik itu menyibak tirai putih yang menutupi sesuatu di hadapannya.

Srak!

Ternyata sebuah kamar. Sebuah kamar dengan tempat tidur bertirai emas yang senada dengan ranjang besinya yang berpoles cat emas. Wanita muda itu sedikit meringis, dulu kamar ini tidak secerah ini, pria itu sama sekali tak menyukainya, tapi karena _donna __fa schifo essa_—semuanya berubah. Dasar _umani_.

Ia menjejakkan kakinya di sebuah permadani yang berwarna merah, zamrud, dan emas yang sudah memudar, sebuah permadani yang sudah tua tapi tidak menipis. Disana tergambar populasi hutan dengan serigala dalam ukuran besar, wajah mereka yang tajam didominasi warna merah, matanya berkilau; kelelawar berwajah manusia, berukuran seperti monster; makhluk setengah manusia setengah hewan, dan basilisk; dan disalah satu sudutnya, terdapat seorang wanita berwajah pucat dengan bunga menghiasi rambutnya yang berwarna merah.

Wanita dalam gambar permadani itu adalah si wanita cantik yang kini tengah melangkah ke tempat tidur, menyibak pelan tirai emasnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya. Sudah lama ruangan ini tak berpenghuni, sudah lama kasur ini tak ditiduri, dan sudah lama pria itu tak berada disini. Sudah lama, lumayan sangat lama.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan kembali, aku senang, dan aku bahagia karena _donna fa schifo essa_ sudah hilang," ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis, dan detik selanjutnya ia tertidur dengan ditemani oleh _Diaemus-_nya yang bertengger menggantung di jendela kamar yang menghadap tepat ke sinar bulan.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Temari hanya mampu termangu, sama sekali tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya kalau dia akan mengikuti perjalanan seorang _vampire_. Makhluk yang ia anggap hanya bohong belaka. Ini seperti mimpi, tapi nyata. Membingungkan memang, tapi menyenangkan. Ya, ini memang sangat menyenangkan, ia seperti terbang, melayang di udara. Pada awalnya ia memang merasa takut, tapi ia berani bersumpah, ini sangat menyenangkan. Sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak untuk meluapkan kesenangannya, tapi Shikamaru pasti bakal marah. Jadilah dia diam layaknya boneka yang digendong oleh pemiliknya.

Tapi meski menyenangkan, perjalanan ini lumayan melelahkan. Setelah menerobos hutan pohon pinus yang sangat lebat dan lumayan jauh—awalnya saja, sekarang tidak, kan sudah ada si bocah _vampire_, Temari ketawa nista—keduanya mulai menerobos lebatnya hutan belantara. Terlalu lebat dan gelap, Temari sampai pusing melihat jalan. Tapi tidak untuk Shikamaru, dengan indera _vampire_-nya, ia bisa melihat berpuluh-puluh mil daratan di depannya.

"Masih jauh ya?" Temari kembali menyuarakannya isi hatinya. Ia sudah pegal dengan posisinya, setidaknya ia harus meregangkan tubuhnya, mungkin beristirahat sejenak akan membantunya.

"Kau sama sekali tak bisa membaca situasi ternyata. Sama sekali tak ada sikap dewasa. Seperti anak kecil yang bisanya hanya mengeluh dan berteriak. Kau pikir aku suka kau ikut denganku? Sama sekali tidak, manusia. Kau hanya membuat semuanya menjadi kacau. Kau paham?" sahut Shikamaru dingin, ia menggeram lalu menambahkan kecepatannya dengan lebih dahsyat. Temari terdiam.

"Seandainya kita memang nanti terlambat, kau boleh membunuhku," ujarnya lirih.

"Kau pikir memang untuk apa aku susah payah membawamu? Tak perlu kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu," balas Shikamaru dingin. Sangat dingin.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Yoshino harus mati-matian menahan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti kulit putih pucatnya. Bibirnya seakan keram karena terus-terusan berteriak tiada henti. Cairan biru pekat keluar dari bahunya ketika lagi dan lagi sebilah pisau belati merobek kulitnya. Berliter-liter darah telah ia keluarkan, nafasnya memburu. Ia tak kuat, sungguh tak kuat. Tubuhnya meringkuk di lantai marmer berwarna biru tua, yang bersatu padu dengan darahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau bunuh saja aku," ujarnya lemah dengan menatap tajam seekor _diaemus_ yang duduk di kursi kayu berukir sayap kelelawar di empat tiangnya. Mata merah milik diaemus berukuran manusia itu menggelap, lalu sayapnya yang besar itu terentang dan terbang mengitari tubuh Yoshino.

"Aku kabulkan permintaanmu," ujar _diaemus_ besar itu datar, lalu ia terbang keluar, keluar dari ruangan yang terisi penuh oleh tulang-belulang manusia, kulit manusia yang berserakan dimana-mana, tetes-tetes darah yang terlihat di beberapa bagian lantai marmernya, dan tubuh-tubuh perempuan muda yang teronggok tak bernyawa.

"Akh!" teriakan tertahan itu keluar dari mulut Yoshino ketika pisau belati perak yang sedari tadi digunakan oleh vampire yang kini menyiksa dirinya dengan menyayat seluruh tubuhnya menancap tepat di jantungnya. Tepat merobek-robek di jantungnya. Ia menatap lemah pada sosok ibunya yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

"Ibu...," lirihnya. "Shikamaru..., jangan kemari," tambahnya sebelum matanya terpejam dengan sempurna.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Deg!

Shikamaru bergetar, kecepatannya melemah seiring dengan kakinya yang menapak di tanah. Pemuda itu kembali ke sosok manusianya. Dengan heran Temari melepaskan pelukannya di leher Shikamaru, ia memperhatikan Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut, kedua tangan _vampire_ itu meremas rerumputan liar.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan sedikit khawatir. Ia bersimpuh disamping Shikamaru.

"Ini semua kesalahanmu," Temari memasang ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Kesalahannya? Kesalahan apa yang dimaksud Shikamaru?

"Maksudmu ap—"

Temari tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya ketika dengan tiba-tiba Shikamaru menatapnya dengan iris kelamnya dengan sebuah tatapan murka. Dan tanpa sebab apapun, tubuhnya terdorong dengan kuat sampai punggungnya membentur sebatang pohon besar.

Duk!

Temari terpekik kecil. Ia berusaha bangkit, tapi gerakannya tertahan ketika dengan secepat kilat Shikamaru menekan lehernya dengan tangannya yang besar. Kedua tangan Temari berusaha melepaskan cengkraman erat di lehernya, sakit sekali. Terjadi perubahan dari _fisik vampire_ Shikamaru, mata kelamnya berubah menjadi biru gelap, berkilat seperti api.

Temari meringis. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Ma-a-af," lirihnya, dan air matanya jatuh dengan deras.

Shikamaru terhenyak, warna matanya kembali menggelap. Tatapan sedih itu, terasa tak asing. Tangannya bergetar, dengan pelan ia menarik tangan kanannya dari leher Temari. Perlahan mundur dengan wajah frustasi. Ia menggeram kencang, membuat tanah bergoyang dan makhluk-makhluk hutan ribut. Temari hanya mampu terduduk lemas dengan wajah tertekuk.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru mencengkram kedua lengannya kuat, menekan tubuhnya di tanah. "Semua sudah terlambat, sudah terlambat. Ibu dan nenekku mati sebelum aku bisa mengabulkan keinganan mereka. Semua terlambat karena ulahmu, karenamu," Shikamaru berujar dengan nada tersiksa. Temari semakin menangis, air matanya bertambah deras. Wanita itu semakin merasa bersalah ketika setetes cairan bening jatuh di wajahnya, Shikamaru menangis, bukan hanya sosok manusianya, sosok iblisnya pun ikut bersedih.

Perlahan pemuda itu kembali menjadi manusia, ia menarik tubuhnya lalu terduduk sambil membelakangi Temari. Bahu Shikamaru bergetar hebat karena menahan tangis, dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal erat. Temari berusaha menyentuh pundak Shikamaru, tapi diurungkannya.

"Bukankah kau bilang akan membunuhku kalau semuanya sudah terlambat? Lakukanlah Shikamaru," Temari berujar di sela-sela isakannya. Dadanya terasa sakit, ia sakit karena membuat Shikamaru bersedih, ia sakit karena menjadi penyebab kematian ibu dan nenek Shikamaru. Ia sakit, hatinya sakit.

Shikamaru bereaksi dengan meninju tanah sampai berlubang, ia kembali menggeram. "AKU TIDAK BISA! AKU TIDAK BISA!" teriakannya menggema di seantereo hutan. Sosoknya pergi entah kemana, hanya meninggalkan angin ribut yang berkibas di hadapan Temari.

Temari meringkuk di tanah yang dingin, dalam gelapnya hutan, dan dalam kesendirian dan kesedihan. Semua salahnya, salahnya.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Wanita bergaun hijau muda itu berlari menyusuri tangga batu yang gelap, di belakangnya terdapat sebuah obor yang terbang mengikutinya. Hentakan dari sepatu _pink_-nya membuat suara yang lumayan ribut. Sampai di tangga terakhir, ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Ia menjentikkan jarinya, dan ruangan gelap itu menjadi terang oleh obor yang terdapat di kiri-kanan dinding.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia mendobrak pintu besi bercat coklat kayu yang ada di hadapannya. Keadaan ruangan itu sangat gelap, tapi matanya masih dapat dengan jelas menangkap sosok yang dicarinya itu sedang duduk membelakanginya sambil menghadap ke perapian yang dingin.

Ia kembali menjentikkan jarinya, perapian itu terbakar oleh api bersamaan dengan menyalanya lampu lilin yang tergantung di langit-langit ruangan.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" tuntut wanita berambut _pink_ itu kesal. Ia berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Tapi seolah ia berbicara dengan patung, sosok itu tetap diam dalam duduknya. Dengan kesal ia melambaikan tangan kanannya, dan kursi itu pun berputar dengan sendirinya, menghadap tepat ke arah wanita itu. "Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau melakukan tindakan bodoh itu?" lanjutnya dengan nada emosi.

Sosok itu ternyata seorang pria berwajah rupawan berambut merah darah ber-_tatto_ kanji _Ai_ di dahi kirinya. Ia berdiri sambil menatap datar wanita beriris yang sama persis dengan miliknya itu. "Aku tak suka menunggu, kau tahu itu kan?"

"Kau memang keras kepala. Semuanya hancur karena ulahmu," dengus wanita itu. "Sekarang kita tak punya lagi tameng, kau benar-benar bodoh."

"Aku tak butuh tameng, Sakura. Aku tak takut padanya, sama sekali tak takut. Ingat itu," tegas pria itu datar.

Wanita bernama Sakura itu mendengus lagi. Ia berbalik lalu meninggalkan pria itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Sepeninggal wanita cantik berambut _pink_ itu, ruangan menara itu kembali diselimuti kegelapan.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Temari berusaha bangkit, ia tak boleh begini, ia harus mengejar Shikamaru. Dia harus menebus kesalahannya, harus. Matanya sulit berinteraksi dengan kegelapan, ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa, semuanya gelap. Ia meraba-raba, sesekali tangannya membentur pohon, semak-semak, dan beberapa kali kakinya tersandung oleh akar pohon dan batu. Saat ia kembali tersandung oleh akar pohon, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, ia mulai menangis kencang. Semuanya percuma, usahanya sia-sia. Ia tak tahu jalan, sama sekali tak tahu. Ia kembali meringkuk di tanah, tangisannya kian mengencang.

Tangisannya sontak terhenti ketika telinganya menangkap suara benda jatuh yang lumayan kuat di belakangnya, ia bangkit dan menoleh. Gelapnya malam membuatnya harus memicingkan mata demi mengetahui penyebab suara itu. Ia tercekat ketika matanya melihat sekilat cahaya kuning, tampak seperti sepasang mata yang besar dibalik semak-semak. Ia mundur ke belakang dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. Temari semakin ketakutan ketika dari balik semak-semak itu muncul sebuah tangan yang memegang senter _led_. Matanya membulat ketika mengenali siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Ka-Kashi...?"

**.-.-.-.-.**

Empat orang pria berpakaian serba hitam berkelebat melompati gedung-gedung tinggi di tengah kota dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"Sial! Gadis itu seolah ditelan bumi. Kenapa sama sekali tak tercium baunya?" gerutu salah seorang dari mereka yang bermasker hitam.

"Dari awal aku memang sudah curiga, dia dilindungi oleh _strega_, tapi kalian bertiga terlalu keras kepala," timpal seorang pria berambut pirang yang diikat _ponytail_ dengan poninya yang menutupi mata sebelah kirinya.

"Harusnya kau malu, Deidara. Kau baru menyadari gadis itu dilindungi oleh _strega_ setelah ia menghilang. Padahal kau yang terlebih dahulu mengenal gadis itu," sinis pria bermasker itu pada pria berambut pirang yang dipanggilnya Deidara.

"Sialan kau, Kakuzu. Bukankah dulu kau yang paling bersikeras kalau dia tak mungkin dijaga oleh _strega_?" maki Deidara kesal. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya, kesal melihat wajah Kakuzu yang tersenyum mengejeknya. "Harusnya kau salahkan Itachi yang seenaknya saja menculik gadis itu, dialah perusak semua rencana kita!" Deidara berbicara setengah membentak sambil melirik kesal pada pria berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir rendah, pria berwajah dingin yang sedang menatap jalanan di depannya dengan ekspresi tak peduli.

"Daripada kalian menghabiskan tenaga hanya untuk memukul sesama teman, lebih baik kalian menggunakannya pada dua pengganggu di belakang kita," tegur seorang pria berambut abu-abu yang langsung melompat dan berdiri di antara Kakuzu dan Deidara.

Sontak Kakuzu dan Deidara langsung menoleh ke belakang, mereka melihat dua orang pria berpedang perak. Keduanya mendecih dan langsung menambah kecepatan larinya.

"Meski sekarang hanya berdua, mereka tetap tak pernah bosan mengganggu," dengus Deidara.

"Hei, Itachi, bagaimana ini? Kita serang atau—"

"Biarkan saja," potong Itachi datar. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Alps, perasaanku mengatakan gadis itu berada disana," lanjutnya datar, dan keempat pria itu melesat dengan lebih cepat.

Sementara itu, dua orang pria berpedang perak yang mengejar ke empat pria berpakaian serba hitam itu, langsung menambah kecepatan lari mereka ketika melihat target berusaha melarikan diri.

"Lihat! Mereka kabur lagi kan? Ini semua memang salahmu," gerutu pria berambut cokelat dengan _senbon _di mulutnya.

"Diamlah Genma, ini tak sepenuhnya salahku," timpal pria lainnya yang berambut cokelat gelap dengan poninya yang menutupi mata sebelah kanannya.

"Mana mungkin ini bukan salahmu. Seandainya kau menjalankan semuanya sesuai dengan rencana, tidak akan terjadi kekacauan seperti ini," pria yang dipanggil Genma itu berkata setengah berteriak.

"Mana kuduga si rambut pirang itu akan muncul kembali, kau benar-benar menyebalkan Genma."

"Itulah kau. Tidak bisa memanfaatkan waktu yang ada, menganggap semuanya bisa berjalan sesuai keinginanmu. Kau memang benar-benar bodoh Izumo."

"Jaga mulutmu, Genma. Ini juga salahmu karena dulu kau tak membunuhnya," geram Izumo sambil mempercepat larinya. Genma hanya memutar bola matanya lalu mengimbangi lari Izumo. Keduanya sama-sama memasang wajah kesal sambil menatap lurus ke depan, berusaha mengejar target yang hampir menghilang dari jangkauan mata mereka.

**.-.-.-.-.**

"Ka-Kashi...?" seru Temari kaget. Matanya membulat sempurna, tak percaya dengan sosok yang dilihatnya.

Pria berambut _silver_ berwajah tampan itu tersenyum tipis. Ia perlahan mendekat, tapi Temari malah mundur dengan raut ketakutan.

"Ini aku. Aku belum mati, Temari," ujar Kakashi lembut meski sedikit datar, berusaha menghilangkan ketakutan dalam diri gadis di hadapannya.

"Ta-tapi, aku me-melihatmu terbunuh, a-aku juga datang ke pemakamanmu," sahut Temari gugup dan takut, tubuhnya gemetaran. Seorang pria yang dikecewakan olehnya datang menuntut balas dalam wujud hantu, dan parahnya ditempat yang sangat tepat—di tengah hutan belantara yang gelap.

Kakashi kembali tersenyum tipis, berusaha menghilangkan ketakutan Temari, tapi justru malah membuat Temari semakin merinding hebat.

"A-aku minta maaf, Kakashi! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud kabur dari pernikahan kita dan mengecewakanmu! Sungguh, aku tak pernah bermaksud! Ja-jangan bunuh aku sekarang, aku masih ingin menyelesaikan masalahku dulu! Aku mohon!" teriak Temari sambil menangis dalam posisi bersujud.

Kakashi menghela nafas pelan. "Aku belum mati Temari, aku masih hidup. Yang kemarin itu hanya alibiku untuk menghindari seseorang."

Temari menegakkan tubuhnya, bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya. Ia memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah Kakashi yang tampak terlihat bingung. Kakashi tersenyum samar. Ia duduk di hadapan Temari, menatap sebentar iris hijau Temari sebelum akhirnya ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kuharap kau tidak terkejut ketika mendengar ceritaku," ujarnya pelan. Temari terdiam dengan wajah mengkerut, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berlari.

"Apa kau percaya dengan _Likan_? Atau _werewolf_, Temari?" gadis itu sedikit terkejut, tapi entah kenapa tak ada rasa takut lagi dalam dirinya. Ia hanya diam—tak berniat menjawab, hanya menunggu Kakashi meneruskan perkataannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba, Kakashi menoleh cepat ke belakangnya. Ia merasakan aura _vampire_ yang kuat, ada empat orang. Dan dua orang manusia berdarah _vampire _di belakang keempat _vampire_ itu. Ia menatap Temari yang sedang menatapnya bingung. "Kau tidak takut dengan _werewolf_ kan?" tanyanya cepat. Temari menggelang pelan, seolah ada yang menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Detik selanjutnya, Temari melotot dengan wajah panik yang tak terkira. Ia tak pernah menduga, tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikirannya kalau Kakashi adalah seorang manusia serigala.

Temari bergidik ketika mata tajam Kakashi yang bermata kuning itu menatapnya. "Kau tak perlu takut denganku. Sekarang cepat naik ke atasku, kita harus cepat sebelum mereka menemukan kita," ujar Kakashi sambil merendahkan tubuhnya.

Temari tampak ragu, tapi hatinya berkata kalau ia harus percaya dengan Kakashi. Perlahan ia berdiri, menyentuh bulu-bulu halus Kakashi, dan duduk di atas tubuh serigala Kakashi yang besar.

"Peluk leherku dengan kuat Temari, kecepatanku melebihi _vampire _itu," seru Kakashi, Temari pun memeluk erat leher pria serigala itu, bulu-bulu Kakashi yang lebat membuat tubuhnya hangat—tak seperti bersama Shikamaru, jantungnya yang malah menghangat.

Setelah merasa Temari aman berada di punggungnya, Kakashi pun berlari dengan cepat. Jantung Temari berdegup dengan kencang, ini terlalu cepat, kecepatan Kakashi jauh melebihi kecepatan Shikamaru. Wanita itu pun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kau tahu kalau aku bersama seorang _vampire_. Dan-dan kau ternyata seorang manusia serigala. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Kakashi? Apa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang? Kau mau membawaku kemana? Kalau kau ingin mengantarku pulang, sepertinya kita salah jalan. Lalu, siapa orang yang ingin kau hindari? Kenapa tadi kau bilang sebelum mereka menemukan kita? Mereka itu siapa? Terus siapa yang mati terbunuh di apartemenmu? Dia sangat mirip denganmu?" Temari mengucapkan semua isi kepalanya dalam satu tarikan nafas dan dalam satu teriakan. Kakashi diam, ia terlalu fokus dengan jalanan di depannya.

"JAWAB AKU, KAKASHI!" bentak Temari kesal. Ia seperti dipermainkan oleh kebenaran, kebenaran yang seolah tak nyata. Dia baru saja menempuh perjalanan dengan seorang _vampire_, dan sekarang ia sudah berada di punggung seorang manusia serigala yang faktanya adalah mantan calon suaminya. Dan sepertinya kedua makhluk ini memiliki semacam hubungan.

Kakashi menghela nafas pelan. "Kita menuju Alps, nanti kau akan tahu bagaimana tempat itu nanti. _Vampire_ yang bersamamu tadi juga menuju kesana. Untuk sekarang kau harus tenang, aku harus fokus. Semuanya akan kuceritakan kalau kita sudah sampai, aku janji," ujarnya dengan pelan.

Temari diam, ia menoleh ke belakang—tak ada siapa-siapa. Ia pun kembali menoleh ke depan, dan tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara wanita di telinganya, seperti bisikan yang tertiup angin. "Tenanglah, simpan rasa takutmu. Aku selalu bersamamu, akan selalu melindungimu, Temari."

"Kau mendengarnya, Kakashi?"

"Mendengar apa, Temari?"

Temari menautkan kedua alisnya. "Lupakan."

Kakashi terdiam, ia kembali fokus ke depan. Sebentar lagi akan sampai. Kuil perbatasan sudah tak jauh lagi.

**.-.-.-.-.**

"Hei, tempat ini baru saja dilewati oleh _vampire_ dan _Likan_. Bau dari _Likan_ ini masih baru, tampaknya ia tak jauh dari kita," ujar seorang pria berambut abu-abu pada ketiga rekannya.

"Kau benar, Yuura. Baunya sangat kuat, ia berada beberapa puluh meter dari kita," balas Deidara.

"Pasti Saso—"

"Bukan, ini bau Kakashi," Itachi memotong ucapan Kakuzu dengan datar. Dengan sekali lompatan, ia berada di depan, beberapa meter dari ketiga rekannya.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya dia sudah mati dibunuh Sasori?"

"Itulah akibatnya karena kau ditugaskan hanya menjadi pendeta. Indera _vampire_-mu jadi tumpul," sinis Deidara.

Kakuzu mendengus. Ia memandang kesal Deidara lalu berlari mengimbangi Itachi, berada di dekat Deirada membuat darahnya mendidih.

Sementara itu, Izumo dan Genma mulai merasakan tenaga mereka berkurang. Kecepatan lari keduanya mulai melambat. Tanpa menghentikan larinya, mereka mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil yang berisi cairan berwarna biru pekat. Dengan cepat mereka meneguk cairan itu, dan kecepatan mereka pun kembali seperti semula.

"Kita benar-benar akan kesana? Itu markas mereka, aku tak yakin kita bisa menang, kita hanya berdua, kita kalah jumlah."

"Tak ada pilihan lain, Genma."

"Tapi, kalau kita terbunuh disana bagaimana? Kita berdua sama-sama belum menikah. Tidak akan ada yang meneruskan tugas kita nanti," protes Genma kesal.

"Kalau kau ingin kembali, aku takkan melarang. Aku tak apa sendirian," sahut Izumo datar.

Genma berdecak kesal. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Karena gadis itu kau jadi berubah. Lagipula, belum tentu ia ada disana."

"Kau terlalu cerewet, Genma. Kan sudah kubilang kalau kau ingin kembali, kembali saja, aku sama sekali tak keberatan."

Genma kembali berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya memilih diam. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, ia harus tetap disamping sahabatnya itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Shizune," gumamnya pelan, lalu ia kembali fokus pada jalan di hadapannya, mengimbangi lari Izumo.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Temari takjub ketika melihat bermacam-macam buah-buahan yang terhampar di sekelilingnya. Pepohonan jeruk yang rindang, kebun anggur, stroberi, bluberry, mangga, semangka, dan lainnya, ia sampai lupa dengan nama-nama buah itu. Temari berusaha turun dari punggung Kakashi, tapi pria itu melarang keras.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin mencicipi mereka saja," protes Temari kesal.

"Semuanya beracun. Mereka adalah alat pembunuh bila ada manusia yang ingin memasuki kawasan kami," Temari bergidik dan sedikit kecewa. Padahal buah-buahan itu sangat—_ah, sudahlah_.

Mereka lalu melewati jalan setapak yang sempit, lalu beralih menyusuri jalur yang keras dan berbatu, di sebelah kiri mereka terbentang air laut yang biru dan tenang. Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka melewati jalanan menanjak ke perbukitan, dan begitu sampai dibukitnya, Temari bisa melihat reruntuhan jauh di bawah sana. Tempat itu berada di cekungan berumput dan diapit di sebelah Timur oleh dinding tebing dan di sebelah Barat dengan turunan yang langsung mengarah ke laut. Di bagian atasnya, tampak cabang pohon tua yang terjulur.

Fajar mulai datang, tampak warna kemerah-merahan di Timur, saat Kakashi melompat turun. Ketika mereka sudah semakin dekat, Temari bisa melihat bahwa reruntuhan itu sangat luas dengan pintu yang berbentuk busur, dan bagian atapnya sudah runtuh dan hancur. Sebagian dinding masih berdiri, dan di belakangnya, teronggok bebatuan yang juga sudah runtuh. Rumput yang tinggi dan liar tumbuh di antara bebatuan dan bunga liar tersembul di sela-selanya.

Kakashi berhenti, ia merendahkan tubuhnya agar Temari bisa turun. Lalu, berangsur-angsur pria itu kembali ke wujud manusianya. Temari menatap lama sosok Kakashi, semuanya masih sangat membingungkan. Sampai perbuatan pria itu yang tiba-tiba mengejutkan Temari dari lamunannya, Kakashi menarik tangannya menuju bagian belakang pintu busur. Pria itu menyingkirkan semua bongkahan batu besar dengan sangat mudah, hanya dengan satu tangan, kanan kirinya, karena tangan sebelah kanannya sedang menggenggam erat jemari Temari.

Setelah semua reruntuhan batu besar itu tersingkirkan, Temari melihat sebuah pintu besi yang sudah berkarat dimana-mana, tampak berat dan tertanam dengan kuat. Tanpa beban, Kakashi menarik pengait pintu itu dengan mudah. Setelah pintu tersingkap sepenuhnya, Temari melihat lereng yang mengarah ke perut bumi. Tempat itu sangat gelap sehingga ujung lereng tidak bisa terlihat dari atas. Kakashi mengambil senter _led_ yang berada di tangan Temari, lalu bersama-sama keduanya menuruni lereng dengan bergandengan tangan. Saat keduanya sudah berada di dalam, terdengar suara gemuruh dari atas.

"Apa itu?" seru Temari kaget sambil menoleh ke atas, ke arah pintu yang ternyata sudah tertutup dengan rapat.

"Pintu perbatasan sudah kembali tertutup," sahut Kakashi datar. Temari tiba-tiba merasa takut, ia seolah terperangkap di tempat yang ia sendiri tak tahu namanya.

Kakashi yang merasakan tangan Temari berkeringat dan dingin, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. "Tenang saja, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu," ujarnya lembut, mau tak mau Temari pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Keduanya tiba di jalur bawah tanah dengan atap yang rendah. Bayangan keduanya tergambar aneh di dinding dan tetesan air bisa terdengar dengan jelas. Mereka terus berjalan menuruni lereng. Terus turun dan semakin menurun. Kemudian, saat Temari berpikir ia tidak akan bisa tahan lagi berada di tempat yang sesempit itu, mereka tiba di ruang bawah tanah yang lumayan luas, di tengah-tengahnya terdapat lubang yang besar.

Kakashi melepaskan genggamannya, memberikan isyarat agar Temari tetap diam di tempat. Kemudian, setelah memberikan senter _led_-nya pada Temari, Kakashi melompat turun.

Ruangan itu sunyi, hanya terdengar suara tetesan air. Kemudian, terdengar suara Kakashi berteriak. "Turunlah, Temari!"

Temari menurunkan senter yang dipegangnya, agar bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas. Nyalinya menciut, lubang itu sangat dalam, tubuh Kakashi di bawah sana terlihat mengecil. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau turun!"

Kakashi berdecak kesal, empat orang yang tadi berada di belakang mereka hampir mendekat, disusul dua orang lainnya. "Tidak apa! Aku akan menangkapmu, percayalah!"

Temari duduk di tepi lubang, memeluk erat senternya, lalu dengan mata terpejam ia menerjunkan tubuhnya. Teriakan histeris Temari membuat ruangan bawah tanah itu sedikit bergetar. Ketika membuka matanya, ia mendapati tubuhnya berada di gendongan Kakashi—pria itu menangkap dirinya sesuai janjinya. Temari mengalihkan pandangannya ketika irisnya bertatapan _intens _dengan iris Kakashi. Dengan pelan pria itu menurunkan tubuhnya.

Temari mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan bawah tanah yang sangat luas, dihadapannya terdapat sebuah patung besar seorang wanita berambut panjang, wajah patung itu sangat cantik, ia mendongak ke atas, di kepalanya bertengger mahkota kecil, kedua tangan yang menyilang di depan dadanya, dan mengenakan terusan panjang layaknya dewi-dewi yunani. Ketika Temari hendak mendekati patung itu, lagi-lagi Kakashi menarik tangannya, menuntunnya menuju arah yang berlawanan, menyusuri terowongan yang lumayan sempit.

"Kenapa patung sebagus itu ditaruh di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Patung? Patung apa?" tanya Kakashi heran sambil terus menatap lurus ke depan.

Temari mengerenyit, bagaimana bisa Kakashi tak melihat patung besar yang tepat berada di hadapan mereka. Akhirnya Temari memilih diam, tetap fokus dengan jalan di depannya.

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu batu. Kakashi menekan batu pipih yang berada di dinding terowongan pelan. Dengan sangat cepat pintu batu itu merosot turun untuk menyingkap langit yang biru dan cahaya matahari. Tidak sampai semenit kemudian, Temari mendapati dirinya berada di gua terbuka, di atas tebing tinggi yang di bawahnya terdapat laut biru yang tenang.

Ketika Temari tengah terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan di hadapannya, Kakashi telah berubah kembali menjadi seekor serigala besar.

"Naiklah, perjalanan kita masih panjang," ujarnya sambil merendahkan tubuhnya, Temari pun naik. Dengan sekali lompatan tinggi, keduanya sudah hampir menuruni setengah dari tebing tinggi yang curam itu.

**.-.-.-.-.**

_Siang ini langit tampak mendung, menyembunyikan sang matahari dibalik awan-awan kelabu. Shikamaru berdiri dalam diam, terpaku dengan keadaan sosok malang itu. Ia tak menyangka kalau manusia itu berhati kejam, lebih kejam dari para vampire pembantai. Setelah pembantaian dan pembakaran semalam, mereka sama sekali tak menguburkan kelima orang itu—dua vampire dan tiga orang manusia. Bahkan api yang membakar kastil itu masih menyala dengan hebat. Yang lebih mengenaskan adalah sosok gadis itu, gadis berambut pirang yang tergeletak dengan panah tepat bersarang di jantungnya._

_Tes..._

_Langit menumpahkan air matanya secara perlahan. Sebelum turun hujan lebat, Shikamaru langsung meraih tubuh gadis itu lalu berkelebat ke arah perbukitan. Ia menguburkan gadis itu di bukit yang di penuhi bunga-bunga liar berwarna kuning. Ditatapnya lama wajah damai gadis itu yang masih sangat belia, tapi gurat-gurat kecantikannya sudah terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya yang putih pucat._

_Tak berselang lama ketika ia menutup tubuh gadis itu dengan tanah yang di penuhi oleh bunga-bunga liar itu, hujan turun dengan sangat deras disertai suara petir yang menggelegar. Shikamaru berkelebat menjauh, meninggalkan gadis yang tak dikenalnya itu dalam kedinginan yang beku._

Shikamaru membuka matanya cepat. Ia terdiam beberapa menit, berusaha mencerna mimpinya barusan. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara berderit pintu yang dibuka, Shikamaru sontak menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Ia mendapati seorang wanita muda berambut pirang _ponytail_, bermata biru laut yang sebelah kirinya tertutupi oleh poninya yang panjang.

"Anda sudah bangun ternyata," sapa wanita cantik itu ramah, menyadarkan Shikamaru kalau ia sekarang berada di tempat asing.

"Ini dimana? Anda siapa?" tanya Shikamaru waspada ketika ia mencium hawa _Likan_ yang menguar dari tubuh wanita itu.

"Saya Inuzuka Ino, Anda sekarang berada di rumah saya. Suamiku menemukanmu pingsan di pinggir laut, beberapa jam yang lalu," jelas wanita yang mengaku Inuzuka Ino itu dengan tenang sambil tersenyum ramah.

Shikamaru terdiam, teringat kembali dengan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu ia lakukan. Ketika pintu batu terbuka, ketika melihat tebing tinggi yang di bawahnya terdapat laut, ia sudah tak lagi memikirkan apapun. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya ibu dan neneknya, penyesalan terbesarnya karena tak bisa mewujudkan impian mereka. Ia terlalu naif dengan menenggelamkan dirinya berharap ia bisa mati dengan cara 'kemanusiaan' seperti itu, padahal kenyataannya ia tidak akan bisa mati dengan cara seperti itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, nama anda siapa?" pertanyaan dari Inuzuka Ino membuyarkan lamunan Shikamaru.

"Nama saya Shikamaru. Terima kasih atas bantuannya nyonya Inuzuka, tapi saya tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, saya masih ada urusan. Saya permisi," pamit Shikamaru sopan. Tapi baru saja ia hendak melangkah pergi, Inuzuka Ino sudah mencegahnya.

"Tunggu. Suami saya ingin berbicara dengan anda, tuan Shikamaru. Saya harap anda mau menunggu suami saya pulang, sebentar lagi dia sampai."

"Tolong sampaikan permintaan maaf saya pada suami anda, nyonya Inuzuka. Saya benar-benar tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi, saya harus secepatnya pergi," setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Shikamaru langsung berkelebat pergi, meninggalkan pondok kayu yang lumayan besar itu, dan meninggalkan Inuzuka Ino yang menatap kepergiannya dengan wajah sedih.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali keluhan itu keluar dari bibir Temari. Setelah turun dari tebing, ia kembali menjumpai hutan, kali ini sangat rimbun, membuat siang hari terlihat seperti malam. Selalu saja hutan dan hutan, kapan sampai sih? Begitulah bunyi keluhannya.

Tiba-tiba, kedua orang itu terpental ke arah yang berlawanan. Kakashi yang terpental ke arah kanan menabrak sebuah pohon besar yang tumbang dengan seketika, menandakan betapa keras dan kuatnya benturan dari mahkluk serigala itu. Sementara Temari, tubuhnya langsung ditangkap seseorang yang sepertinya adalah pelaku yang menyerang mereka. Kakashi menggeram marah, ia melompat bangkit, hendak menyerang pemuda berkuncir satu yang menatapnya geram.

"Hentikan, Kakashi!" teriak Temari yang masih di gendongan pemuda itu. Kakashi terdiam, menatap Temari dengan tatapan bingung.

"Turunkan aku," pinta Temari lirih. Pemuda berkuncir satu yang ternyata adalah Shikamaru itu menatap lama iris hijau Temari, sebelum akhirnya ia menurunkan Temari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dia _Likan_, bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?"

"Sudah kubilang aku akan membantu—"

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu," potong Shikamaru datar.

"Aku menyerahkan nyawaku sebagai permintaan maafku!" tegas Temari dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Shikamaru menggeram dan dengan secepat kilat tangannya menuju ke leher Temari, tapi dengan secepat kilat juga Kakashi menghantam tubuh Shikamaru dengan kepalanya. Shikamaru mundur beberapa langkah, pemuda itu menggeram kencang sebelum akhirnya menerjang ke arah Kakashi.

Temari diam di tempatnya, menyaksikan pertarungan yang seolah tak nyata di hadapannya, pertarungan seorang _vampire _dan seekor _werewolf_. Kedua makhluk buas itu saling menghantam, menggigit, dan mencakar. Ketika Shikamaru dan Kakashi saling membenturkan kepala mereka, keduanya sama-sama terpental jauh, tapi bedanya Shikamaru masih bisa bertahan dengan berdiri tegak, sementara Kakashi kembali menabrak pohon. Beberapa pohon tumbang dengan seketika, memberikan celah untuk sinar matahari masuk. Shikamaru mulai merasakan tubuhnya kesakitan, Temari yang menyadari kelemahan Shikamaru langung berlari untuk menutupi tubuh pemuda itu, dan bertepatan saat itu juga Kakashi bangkit dan berniat menyerang Shikamaru kembali. Menyadari itu, Shikamaru langsung mendorong Temari, membuat wanita itu terpental jauh. Saat punggung Temari hampir menabrak pohon, sekelebat bayangan biru menangkapnya.

Shikamaru terpental beberapa meter, membawanya menjauh dari sinar matahari. Ia bangkit perlahan, menatap Kakashi yang sepertinya sudah bersiap untuk menyerangnya kembali. Shikamaru menggeram kencang, tanah yang dipijaknya amblas, mata kelamnya berubah menjadi biru gelap.

"Nara!" seru Kakashi kaget, tapi kekagetannya langsung terganti dengan kesakitan yang luar biasa, ketika dengan secepat kilat Shikamaru menerjang tubuhnya bertubi-tubi. Ia terpental jauh. Dengan susah payah Kakashi bangkit, mata sebelah kanannya berubah dari kuning tajam menjadi semerah darah.

Kedua makhluk itu kembali bertarung, kali ini dengan lebih dahsyat. Tanah yang dipijak mereka amblas, dan hutan lebat itu kini terlihat seperti hutan terbuka. Pepohonan besar yang menyelimuti mereka sudah tumbang. Tiba-tiba pertarungan itu terhenti ketika keduanya merasa ada yang aneh, kedua makhluk berlainan jenis itu saling mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru hutan yang setengahnya berubah menjadi terang karena cahaya matahari.

"Temari!" teriak Kakashi. Ia pun berlari menjauhi Shikamaru, berusaha mengendus aroma tubuh wanita manusia itu. Karena terlalu asyik bertarung, ia sampai melupakan kehadiran Temari.

Sepeninggal Kakashi yang menuju ke utara, Shikamaru berpaling ke tempat yang rimbun. Ia kembali ke wujud manusia-nya. Ia terpekur, antara mengejar Temari atau membiarkan wanita itu. Ia meninju sebuah pohon di dekatnya sampai berlubang. Ia tak ada hubungannya dengan wanita itu, sama sekali tak ada hubungannya. Lagipula ada _Likan_ berambut perak itu yang akan menjaganya.

Shikamaru mendengus kesal, ia tak mengerti kenapa ia sangat kesal melihat Temari begitu dekat dengan _Likan_ itu. Apa hubungan mereka? Ia kembali memukul sebatang pohon besar di dekatnya sampai berlubang dan hampir tumbang, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi menuju ke selatan. Ia tak peduli, sama sekali tak peduli nasib wanita itu lagi. Terserah dia mau apa.

**.-.-.-.-.**

"Siapa kau?" bentak Temari pada pria yang kini menggendong tubuhnya. Pria itu mengenakan jubah biru bertudung yang menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kau boleh membuka tudungku jika kau tak keberatan," sahut nada berat itu datar.

Dengan cepat Temari menyingkap tudung pria itu. Ia terbelalak lebar ketika secara gamblang ia mengenali wajah rupawan pria berambut hitam itu. Pria yang muncul dalam mimpinya.

"Ka-kau...?"

"Kau memenuhi panggilanku dengan sangat baik, nona," ujar pria itu datar, lalu ia tersenyum tipis.

Temari terdiam, ia takut, sangat takut. Tak ada rasa nyaman yang ditawarkan oleh senyum pria berwajah pucat itu, senyum itu lebih tepatnya adalah senyum mengejek.

"Kau tak perlu takut padaku. Aku takkan menyakitimu, takkan pernah," meski pria itu berkata seperti itu, Temari tetap tak menemui kenyamanan bersama pria itu.

"Tidak! Turunkan aku!" bentak Temari. Ia menampar wajah pucat pria itu, keras dan dingin. Ia meniup tangannya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Kau sama sekali tak berubah, Temari," ucapnya pelan, ia menatap sekilas iris hijau Temari dengan sepasang mata kelamnya yang berubah menjadi semerah darah, dan detik selanjutnya, pandangan Temari menggelap.

**.**

**..TBC..**

* * *

**sepertinya chap 5 makin ngawur ya. :-(  
Apa panjangnya pas?  
gomen telat banget ngepostnya, soalnya tiba2 otak buntu buat ngelanjutin nih fic, bingung sendiri. hehehe.  
Semoga kalian semua enggak kecewa sama chap ini. *abis jelek banget.  
**

**Note :  
****-Alter : -  
-Origin : -  
-Slave : -  
-Likan : Manusia serigala/werewolf  
-Diaemus : Kelelawar penghisap darah  
-Donna fa schifo essa : -  
-Umani : -  
-Strega : -**

**Semua yang masih belum ada penjelasan, akan dijabarkan satu persatu di chap2 selanjutnya.  
Semua misteri kemunculan orang2 baru, dll.  
**

**.  
**

**Balesan yang udah dengan sangat baik hatinya meriview fic GAJE Kitty...~**  
**Bagi yang Login udah dibales pake PM...  
**

**kithara - **hehehehe...  
Apa ini udah lumayan panjang? #ampe pegel ngetik.  
arigatou RnR-nya Kithara-chan... makasih juga udah PM.  
RnR lagi ya... : )**  
**

**Sabaku Yuri - **hehehehe, bener banget tuh.  
arigatou atas RnR-nya Yuri-san. Ini chap 5-nya, RnR lagi ya... : )**  
**

**Liena - **Wah, arigatou banget ya. ini chap 5-nya, RnR lagi ya Liena-san... : )**  
**

******Takana Nara - **Ini udah apdet, tapi gomen enggak kilat. RnR lagi ya Takana-san... : )**  
**

**Jangan lupa mampir lagi ya, terus makasih sama silent readers, yang udah ngefave n ngealert cerita nih. makasih banget. *nangis tersedu-sedu  
**

**Silahkan tinggalkan review.  
Saran, kritik dan lainnya kuterima dengan tangan terbuka...**


End file.
